Total Drama: Redux
by defan777
Summary: After Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, Chris has launched a brand new season of Total Drama, calling it Total Drama; Redux. He has taken 22 contestants from the first, second, and third generation of contestants and put them back on Pahkitew Island. Who will
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is the edited version of the first chapter. I fixed the errors in this. I've also thought about what challenges to do. I want to be able to do all of the suggested challenges I got (which I plan to do). I think the next one might be the first one I was suggested, but I plan to do all of the suggested ones, just at different times. Thank you for reading and I apologize for the horrible quotation errors. I'll be sure to start getting into what the contestants think about each other and their challenges because I was told that I should do more of that and less dialogue. More character development is what I'm gonna try to do.**

Chapter 1: Welcoming Party

"Welcome audience to another season of Total Drama!" said an enthusiastic Chris. "With the smashing success of Pahkitew Island, I decided to immediately begin a new season, and since Pahkitew Island didn't blow up, why not reuse it?" "I've selected 22 contestants from all the contestants we've had and put them on this cruddy island." "They would normally not do this again, but the allure of one million dollars and the fact that they're still under contract says otherwise." "But enough talk; let's begin the next season right here on TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!"

**[Opening Theme]**

"Welcome to Total Drama Redux, I quickly want to say that I guarantee that this season is going to be the most dangerous season of…" said Chris. He was interrupted by a call from his cell phone. He talked for about 10 seconds and when he got off the phone, he looked dissatisfied.

"The producers say that these dangers have to be legal, but they barely watch the show, so what they don't know won't hurt them!" he said cheerfully. "Now let's see who are contestants are!"

**[On Chris's New Zeppelin]**

"Hey Dave." said Sky.

"Oh hey Sky." said an angry Dave. Sky took a seat right next to him.

"Are you still mad about the finale?" she asked.

"Well gee I don't know, how would you react to finding out that the girl you've been fighting for this entire season was taken?" he said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that, I wanted to tell you sooner." she said.

"Just forget it…where are we going anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said with a sigh. Shortly after she said that, the door went barging open and more people were shoved into the gondola. Seven of these people Dave and Sky recognized.

"Oh why hello my friends!" said Ella cheerfully.

"Hi Ella, do you know where they're taking us?" asked Sky. But before she could answer…

"One can clearly guess from observations that we're most likely being taken somewhere we're all too familiar with." said Scarlett. Some of the contestants gasped upon hearing and seeing Scarlett.

"What're you doing here, you're a psycho and you threatened to kill all of us if you didn't get the million!" yelled Sky.

"You don't have anything to worry about Sky; I've changed for the better. I saw the error of my ways and how childish it was, you needn't worry about that ever happening again." she said. Sky gave her a dirty look but knew not to cause a scene on the zeppelin.

"If I use a foreseeing spell, then I will know where we're going." said Leonard. He pulled out his trusty spell book and begun to search for a spell.

"Ugh, why is Samey here, I don't want her here." said Amy angrily.

"Amy stop it, you're always making scenes out of everything." said Samey.

"I want to do this one, leading unsuspecting teens to some random place, just like Chris…that sounded better in my head." said Topher as he noticed that everyone gave him a weird look. Sky wasn't very much interested in hearing all this, so she began to walk over to Shawn, who happened to be sitting in the corner by himself.

"So Shawn, what are you gonna do with your million?" asked Sky.

"I've already split the money with Jasmine; I owe it to her for everything she's done for me last season. She's already starting to build her flower/cage fighting shop back in Australia. As for me, I have to cut back a little on my zombie bunker, but if I win here, hey I'll have even more money to put into that." said Shawn. As soon as he finished saying this, the door swung open and more people were shoved in.

"Who are you guys?" asked Dave.

"Brick, reporting for duty." he said.

"Sha-bam, Lightning strikes again!" he yelled.

"Your name is Lightning?" snickered Dave.

"Watch it pipsqueak, I could easily snap you in half." said Lightning.

"I bet Chris has something to do with this." said an angry Jo.

Mike didn't say anything; he just got up and took a seat.

"Hello Mike." said Dawn. Mike jumped out of his seat a little.

"Oh hi Dawn, you scared me a little." said Mike.

"I sense a clear aura from you, you got control of your personalities?" she asked.

"Oh yeah during All Stars… Zoey, Cameron, and Gwen didn't want to do another season of Total Drama, so it's just me here." As he finished saying this, the last of the people were thrown into the gondola. Chris soon walked in.

"Welcome all!" said Chris.

"See, what did I tell you, what do you want Chris?" said Jo.

"Well I'm glad you asked, because if you haven't noticed yet, I've brought contestants from just about every season of Total Drama." said Chris.

"No…you couldn't possibly be doing that." said Dave.

"Oh but it is, another season of Total Drama!" said Chris happily.

All the contestants groaned (all except one of them).

"Well I'm certainly glad to be back." said Courtney. Chris gave her a very angry look.

"You're only back because I can't afford another lawsuit." said Chris.

""The power of the legal system never fails me." said a cheerful Courtney.

"Yeah." said an irritated Chris. "Anyway, you 21 contestants and Courtney have been chosen to participate in the next season of Total Drama, down there on Pahkitew Island!"

"It can't be worse than Camp Wawanakwa." said Trent.

"Oh Trent, this island is much worse and much smellier than Wawanakwa." said Chris. The original 8 contestants and 5 contestants from Revenge of the Island groaned.

"Wow Chris, you must really enjoy having us on." said a sarcastic Noah. No one listened.

"So…you two are athletes huh, yeah I'm an athlete myself." said a very arrogant Tyler.

"Sha-what, you an athlete?" said Lightning?

"You want to prove it?" said Jo. Tyler hesitated.

"Oh sure… but not right now." said a reluctant Tyler.

"My question is who let crazy girl back in, she should be in an asylum." said Heather as she pointed to Izzy.

"There's someone crazier than Shawn?" asked Dave.

"Hey." said Shawn.

"So, are you ready to get to the island?" said Chris.

"Oh you know it Chris." said Topher.

"Watch it Topher, I'm still angry with you trying to steal my job, you try that stunt again and I will personally send you off. Now are you all ready?" asked Chris as he was putting on a parachute.

"Chris, why are you putting a parachute on?" asked Bridgette.

"This is why…Chef, you can stop flying this thing now." said Chris with a wicked smile. As he said this Chef came in with his parachute. "See you guys at the bottom…if you live that is!" he yelled. Then they jumped out of the zeppelin.

"Oh no, not again!" yelled Dave.

"Where are the parachutes!?" yelled Sky.

"Over there!" yelled Shawn as he pointed to a crate. Everyone then began to hurry to them. They quickly hurried to jump out of the zeppelin. Some of the contestants landed on the beach and others into the water. Tyler had the misfortune of landing face first into the water.

"Ooo, that's gonna leave a mark." said Chris to Chef.

"Chris, you really should be more original." said Topher.

"Shut up Topher." said Chris. He then turned around to see Dawn and Ella completely unscathed.

"But…how…I mean...but how?" said a stuttering Chris.

"The birds came to me after seeing me falling to my death. I sang to them and they helped me down to the ground." said Ella. She then began to start a song about how she came down safely.

"Stop, no singing, there's no need to sing." said a now annoyed Chris. "And what about you Dawn." he asked. She just shrugged.

"Okay then, well all of you that landed on the ground will be the first team, everyone who landed in the water… and in the case of Tyler completely going face first into the water will be the second team. Ella, Dawn, Courtney, Mike, heather, Bridgette, Leonard, Shawn, Brick, Harold, and Scarlett, you will be the Screaming Maggots. Noah, Tyler, Jo, lightning, Dave, Sky, Topher, Samey, Amy, Izzy, and Trent, you will be the Killer Rats." he said.

"Gee Chris, I wonder where you came up with those names?" said Noah sarcastically.

"No appreciation at all…now get out of the water and get with you team here." said Chris. They quickly swam out of the water.

"Are you ready for the first challenge?" asked Chris. The contestants let out a groan.

"That's the spirit, now all you have to do for this challenge is find a key." said Chris.

"Simple enough." said Tyler.

"You wish it was that easy, but there are over a hundred keys laid out across the island, I'm not going to tell you what it looks like so you'll have to bring me as many as you can find, but if you bring the right one, your team wins immunity and a reward. The losers will be faced with elimination. You will have one hour to do all this, come to the other side of the island once you have acquired a key. Now go!" he yelled. He pulled out his blow horn and pressed it so it would make a sound.

**[Screaming Maggots]**

"So you're a wizard huh?" asked Harold.

"Yup, I have my book of spells right here, and this is my magic wand." said Leonard as they started walking into the forest.

"I think we should split up." said Courtney.

"What makes you say that." asked Mike.

"If we split up, we maximize our chances of finding more keys, which is obviously more efficient than staying in one large group." said Scarlett.

"You do have a point, so who are the groups gonna be?" asked Bridgette.

"I can take Brick and Shawn." said Mike.

"Urgh." said Shawn nervously.

"Is something wrong there?" asked Brick.

(Confessional)

"Look I know there's safety in numbers in a zombie apocalypse, but these two are complete strangers to me…how do I know if they haven't already been bitten?" – Shawn

(End of Confessional)

"Oh no nothing wrong." said a nervous Shawn.

"I can go with Heather." said Scarlett. Everyone gave a shocked face, even Heather did.

"Scarlett is it, are you sure you want to do that?" asked Bridgette.

"It's fine." said Scarlett.

(Confessional)

"I've heard all about the things that Heather has caused and such…, certainly nothing that compares to what I've done." – Scarlett

(End of Confessional)

"I'll go with the wizard." said Harold. No one seemed to care.

"Let us be off!" yelled Leonard. They both ran off into the woods.

"Dawn, would you care to join?" asked Ella.

"I'd love to." she replied. Then they began to leave.

"Well that just leaves you and me Bridgette." said Courtney.

"Well that won't be so bad." Bridgette said. They were the last two to leave.

**[Killer Rats]**

"Alright guys, so I think that we should split up into small groups." said Topher.

"No one orders Lightning around sha-bam!" he yelled.

"Yeah who died and made you leader?" said Jo.

"Yeah because we're gonna start taking orders from someone who idolizes Chris." said Noah sarcastically.

"Hey guys, don't be so hard on him." said Trent.

"Whatever." said Amy.

"Stop being so mean, you always do this to people." said Samey.

"You're only a follower, your views mean nothing." said Amy.

"Whoa guys, we're a team…we can't start fighting now, come on we can do this." said Sky.

"Hey I think I see a key I think." said Izzy. She then ran off into the forest by herself.

(Confessional)

"We're doomed." – Sky

(End of Confessional)

"Oh no, Lightning ain't gonna be beat by a crazy girl sha-bam!" he said.

"Oh you aren't gonna beat me!" said Jo. They both then ran into the forest as quickly as they could.

"Hey…wait up guys!" said Tyler. He then began to run after them.

"Come on Samey, I need someone to get these keys, and it isn't gonna be me." said Amy.

"Ugh, alright." said Samey.

"Topher, Noah, let's go." said Trent.

"Hold on a minute…no bars…alright let's go." said Topher as he put his phone away. Trent gave him a weird look.

(Confessional)

"Okay, so maybe I'm still trying to get Chris's job. This time, I looked up the executive producer's number after I was eliminated on my phone, so now I'm waiting for the call." – Topher

(End of Confessional)

'I guess that just leaves you and me Dave." said Sky.

"Oh." said Dave.

"C'mon Dave, we can win this, I'd rather not have to eliminate someone." said Sky.

"Yeah." he said. They began to all walk away after that to look for keys.

**[Screaming Maggots]**

"Dawn, may I ask what it was like on Wawanakwa?" asked Ella.

"It was fun, toxic, but fun…until Scott decided to trick me and make me look like a bad person." said Dawn.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that." said Ella.

"It's alright, he got what he deserved at the end, getting hurled off with Fang was that thing he deserved." said Dawn.

"Who's Fang?" asked a curious Ella.

"A mutated shark." said Dawn.

"Oh wow." said a surprised Ella.

"Do you mind if I read your aura?" Dawn asked.

"Oh sure, I think." said a confused Ella. Dawn then looked her in the eyes to which Ella didn't know how to react.

"You have a very pink aura. I can tell that you are a very positive person, and seem to get along with just about everything." said Dawn.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that, people seem to like me, and animals love me. I try to keep positive and make friends with everyone." said Ella.

"I think we're going to be great friends." said Dawn.

"Oh I do very much agree so, let me sing about how great of friends we'll be!" said Ella. As soon as she begun to sing, animals from all around the forest came to hear her sing, including a bear that happened to have something around its neck.

"Ella, keep singing, that bear has a key around its neck." said Dawn. Dawn then began to make her way to the bear. The bear paid her no mind because it was entranced by Ella's singing.

"I got the key, let's start making our way back." said Dawn.

"Oh yes let's!" said Ella. They then began to run off to the other side of the island with several animals following them. 

"So tell me, why is it that you wanted to come with me four eyes?" said Heather.

"I've studied you extensively, everything from your less than complex schemes and alliances, to your backstabbing motives, and I'm not impressed in the slightest." said Scarlett.

"You think that you're more evil than I am?" said Heather obviously offended. Just then a monitor popped out from a nearby bush.

"Trust me Heather, she's about a hundred times more evil than you, I had to bring her back because her family is terrified of her." said Chris. The monitor then went back into the bush.

(Confessional)

"Normally, I would never EVER let that psycho back on, but her parents paid me a lot of money to let her back." – Chris

(End of Confessional)

"So you've actually managed to scare Chris?" said Heather.

"Yes, but then again, it was rather elementary to do so." said Scarlett.

"I'm impressed." said Heather. Scarlett paid no attention to her comment.

"I have a proposition to make if you're willing to listen." said Scarlett.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I propose that we form an alliance of sorts. With my intellect and your to do attitude, I believe that we could make it to the final two."

"I like the way you think, I'm in." said Heather after hearing Scarlett's proposition.

"Let me just tell you one thing though, if you ever even fathom the idea of addressing me as an inferior such as calling me…sidekick…, you'll regret it." said Scarlett with a harsh tone.

"Alright alright, now let's get going." said Heather.

(Confessional)

"I have no intentions of letting a neanderthal like Heather come with me to the finals, once she outlives her usefulness, I'll make sure she's eliminated." – Scarlett (wearing an evil grin on her face)

(End of Confessional) 

"Bridgette, we're still friends right?" asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Bridgette replied awkwardly.

(Confessional)

"I know that Courtney is in it to win it and would risk losing her last friend to do this. I don't know if I can be friends with her. I mean she's not exactly the most trustworthy person on this show." – Bridgette

(End of Confessional)

"I just… you probably saw what happened during All Stars… I didn't mean any of that you know that, right?" asked Courtney.

"Yeah." said Bridgette starting to get annoyed.

A pause came onto the TV screen.

"Yeah this is really boring, and where is Shawn, Mike, and Brick?" asked Chris. "I can't find them anywhere with any of the monitors." Chef just shrugged his shoulders. "You can switch it to Leonard and Harold." said Chef. They both began to laugh after Chef made that suggestion.

"Well, looks like the Maggots are doing dreadful, but how are the rats faring compared to them? Find out when we come back on Total…Drama…Redux!" said Chris. 

**[Killer Rats]**

"Sha-bam, Lightning takes the lead!" yelled Lightning as he grabbed his second key.

"Look again." said Jo as she showed that she had three keys.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna let some guy beat me sha-bam." said Lightning.

(Confessional)

"How many times do I have to say it, I…AM…NOT…A…GUY!" – Jo

(End of Confessional)

"I finally caught up with you guys!" said Tyler.

"Oh, it's what's his face." said Jo.

"Sha-beat it before you get hurt." said Lightning.

"Pft me, get hurt, as if." said a very confident Tyler. Just as he said that, he went face first into a tree.

"Sha-later loser!" said Lightning laughing. 

"So…you tried stealing Chris's job as host?" asked Trent.

"Not necessarily stealing…more so replacing." said Topher.

"Why do you idolize him, if it isn't obvious he has no concern for any of us and has to be the most narcissistic person on the face of the Earth." said Noah.

"I know." Topher said in admiration of Chris.

(Confessional)

"Why do I even bother?" – Noah

(End of Confessional)

"Hey I think there's a key." said Trent." He pointed out a key which made them all happy…until they saw that it was in a mud puddle. A monitor popped out of a tree close to the puddle.

"Yeah, might want to be careful about that puddle." said Chris.

"Why?" asked Trent.

"That puddle was used for part of our finale for last season. It's 8 feet deep, so someone is gonna have to get on someone's shoulders and grab the key." said Chris.

"Won't that person on the bottom just suffocate?" said Noah.

"We got hoses around when we last did this, use those." said Chris.

"Chris, you aren't being original with repeated material. Maybe it's time to go with a younger more original host?" said Topher.

"Hey Topher, why don't you zip it before I eliminate you right now." said Chris. The monitor then disappeared.

"So who's going to carry who?" asked Trent. Topher and Trent then looked at Noah.

"What?" questioned Noah. Next thing he knew, he was preparing to submerge himself with Trent on his shoulders.

"This is what I get for being a team player." said Noah.

"Dude, it'll be fine, now stick this hose in your mouth and go." said Trent. Noah did this and hurried to get this over with. Luckily, Trent got the key quickly so they were able to get out not too soon after they started. Topher then grabbed Trent and Noah out of the mud puddle.

"You owe me for this." said Noah.

"Yeah yeah, now let's go." said Trent. Then the three of them started making their way to the other side of the island. 

"Hurry up Samey; gosh you're so slow." said Amy.

"Shut up Amy." said Samey.

(Confessional)

"Last season was the first time that I stood up for myself against Amy. I want to keep that going. Amy will control my life no more!" – Samey

"It was a phase, nothing more. I'll be able to control my sister now like I did on the island and like I do back home. She's nothing without me. – Amy

(End of Confessional)

"Don't tell me to shut up Sparemey." said Amy.

"I just did, what're you going to do about it?" said Samey.

"I'm gonna tell everyone about how lazy and useless you are, then you'll be voted off." said Amy.

"No you won't, because I won't let you. If you do, one day, when you're eating breakfast…I might sneak a special kind of something that will cause you to not speak. I already did it once so you should know I'm not bluffing. Now go look for a key Amy." said Samey. Amy gave a worried glance and started walking forward in search for a key.

(Confessional)

"Eeee, that felt great! I'm getting the respect from I've always wanted." – Samey 

"Dave." said Sky.

"Leave me alone, just because I'm paired up with you doesn't mean I have to like it." said Dave.

"Dave, you need to get over it already." said an irritated Sky.

"Get over it…GET OVER IT!?" yelled Dave. "All I did was care for you and I loved you, then I find out that you have a boyfriend back home, and to top that off, you didn't even win the money!" he continued to yell.

"And you don't think I know that!?" "I'll have to live with what happened, you don't think I feel bad about all this?" said an angered Sky.

"No, I don't think you do know it." said Dave.

(Confessional)

All that can be seen is Sky crying.

(End of Confessional) 

(The Other Side of the Island – One Hour Later)

"Teams, your time is up, now anyone with a key, come forward starting with the Maggots." said Chris. The only three that stepped up were Shawn, Dawn, and Scarlett.

"Where in the world were you Shawn?" asked Chris.

"Oh I was back up in my tree and I didn't notice that there was a key there until like five minutes before the challenge ended. That's why you couldn't find me. I don't know about the other two. They weren't anywhere around me." said Shawn.

"Okkkayyy then." said Chris a bit weirded out. "But seriously Maggots…three keys?" "I put out over a hundred keys on this island and you couldn't even find like ten?" Chris was angered by this but became even angrier when he looked at Ella.

"ELLA, what did I say about you singing!?" questioned Chris. He could tell that she had sung because of the amount of animals that had followed her and Dawn out of the woods.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry Chris, I just couldn't help myself." said a very sincere Ella. Chris was in such a foul mood with the Maggots, that he named the Rats the winners of the challenge.

"Hey you can't do that!" yelled Courtney.

"Oh yes I can, and you can't do anything about it, because I'm not breaking any of the rules." said Chris.

"So Chris, what's our prize?" asked Tyler.

"I'm glad you asked, this key unlocks the house from All-Stars, and before you say anything, yes we were able to get it from the wreckage, I was just living in it on this island because I was waiting for my new cottage to be built." said Chris. He then pointed to this house which looked exactly as it had from All-Stars considering it had been repainted and repaired and such. The Rats began to cheer.

"Hey what about us?" asked Bridgette.

"You get a cave, said Chris as he pointed to the cave where the Wanihtam Maskwak stayed after their failed Wizard Tower." said Chris obviously taking shots at Leonard's horrible idea. The Maggots groaned…all except Shawn.

"Well you guys can have the cave, I got my old trusty tree to sleep in." said Shawn.

"Oh and by the way, you should all decide who you plan to vote off the island today because I have a surprise for you guys on how you'll be leaving." said Chris.

The Maggots groaned even more. 

(Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome to the first elimination ceremony of the new season." said Chris. No one said anything.

"Geez, well you guys will definitely love the means of how I'm gonna get you off this island contestants…this is the slingshot of shame." said Chris." He pointed to a huge slingshot where the cannon of shame used to be in. The Maggots all gasped.

"Now then, you know how this goes, I call your name, you get a marshmallow, if you don't get one, you get to test out the Slingshot." said Chris. "Mike, Brick, Harold, Ella…Scarlett…, Dawn, Shawn, Bridgette, and Leonard, you're all safe." he said as he threw marshmallows at them. "Heather, no one likes you, and Courtney, no one likes you, so it's a win win for me." he said happily.

"Just get on with it!" yelled Heather.

"Alright sheesh, and the last marshmallow of the night goes to…

…

…

…

…

Heather."

"What… NO, I'm not leaving, I didn't even get a chance to do anything." said Courtney.

"Wait Chris, how did this even happen, a majority of us agreed that we would vote off Heather, not Courtney." said Bridgette. Scarlett gave a devious look to Heather, to which Heather returned the look.

(Voting Confessional)

"Heather is going to owe me for a long time." – Scarlett. It can be seen that she is switching out the votes so that it says Courtney instead of Heather. She then pulls out a match and burns the votes for Heather while giving an evil grin.

(End of Voting Confessional)

"I don't care at all, I just want to see someone launched from this thing." said Chris. He then called Chef to grab Courtney and take her to the Slingshot.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyers!" said Courtney.

"Go ahead and call them, I'm not afraid." said Chris. He then pressed the button on his remote and Courtney went flying into the air.

"One down, twenty-one more to go, who will be faced with elimination?" "Will it be the Maggots for the second time, or will the Rats taste defeat for the first time?" "Find out here on the next episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!" yelled Chris.

Remaining Contestants:

Screaming Maggots: Mike, Heather, Bridgette, Brick, Harold, Leonard, Shawn, Ella, Scarlett, Dawn

Killer Rats: Noah, Jo, Lightning, Izzy, Samey, Amy, Trent, Dave, Tyler, Sky, Topher

**I hope that you all enjoyed this. This might be on hiatus for a little bit because I need to think up challenges for the next couple weeks. Feel free to PM me or review suggestions of challenges or what I can do to make this the most enjoyable reading for you guys. Chapter 2 will start being made as soon as I get some suggestions on what I can do next or I think up something.**

**Defan777**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is the second chapter of Total Drama: Redux. I like to thank aceman88 for giving me the idea to do this challenge, a challenge called Crazy Chaos Chess. I plan to use all the challenges that have been suggested to me (I have a list of all the challenges I've been told and when I plan to do them) so I also want to thank an unnamed guest, dimension traverler, digimedas, and The New Mr. D for their ideas as well. Continue to send in ideas for challenges via PM or Reviews. I also have been made aware that I need to start going into the emotional tension between the contestants and describing things better so I hope to do that here. Enjoy! P.S. I don't intend to do every single detail in the Chess match because that would bore anyone, including myself. I'll do the notable moments and the ending of it.**

Chapter 2: Checkmate!

"Last time on Total Drama: Redux, the contestants arrived to the island to find out that it's just as dangerous and drama inducing as it has ever been. We saw fights and we saw quite possibly some of the most pathetic teamwork I have ever seen on this show! When it came down to it, the Rats ended up winning and in a surprise twist, Courtney was the first person voted off instead of Heather. I prefer it that way, I hated Courtney! Now, it's a brand new day filled with plenty of opportunities for me to hurt the contestants, and you'll get to see it all here right now, on TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!" said Chris.

**[Opening Theme]**

**[Screaming Maggots]**

Tension between everyone on this team seemed at an all time high for any team on this show. They were already not happy with the fact that they had lost a challenge because of poor team play, but they were more so confused on how Courtney had been eliminated instead of Heather, well everyone except Heather and Scarlett. They just shot each other devious looks while the others were bickering amongst themselves about how this had happened.

"So, would someone mind telling me how this exactly happened?" said Bridgette.

"I don't know alright? I mean we know for a fact that Courtney, Brick, and I voted for Heather to go." said Mike. They tried to put their heads together to think about this. Scarlett snickered under her breath upon seeing this.

(Confessional)

"They'll never figure it out, they have such simple minds, and they wouldn't ever guess I lit those votes on fire. Which reminds me…I need to have a chat with Heather about that favor she owes me." – Scarlett

(End of Confessional)

"Heather, we need to have a chat." said Scarlett.

"Let's move away from the team…they'll get the idea that something is up if they see us talking to each other enough times." said Heather. Heather and Scarlett then started to walk off. As they left the cave, Shawn was coming to it from sleeping in his tree. He shot them a curious glance.

(Confessional)

"That was a bit weird. I wonder what Heather and Scarlett were up to. Maybe Scarlett and Heather have some alliance going? Nahh." – Shawn

(End of Confessional)

Shawn walked into the cave and noticed that tensions were high.

"Shawn, answer me this, did you vote for Heather yesterday?" asked Bridgette.

"Yeah I did, have you asked Harold or Leonard that?" he asked in response to Bridgette.

"I don't need to, they voted for Courtney. I have yet to ask Dawn and Ella, but I feel like they voted for Heather, so this all doesn't add up." said Bridgette. Shawn just shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"You guys don't even care?" said Bridgette.

"Not really, she wasn't exactly the nicest or most trustworthy person to have around; I honestly believe that it was better to have gotten her off. I only voted for Courtney because you told me to." said Mike.

"Yeah I agree, I never even liked her to start with." said Harold. Bridgette just let out a huge groan of frustration and walked off somewhere deeper into the cave to be alone.

**[Killer Rats]**

The Rats on the other hand were enjoying themselves. Having proper living conditions not only made them happy, but also motivated them for the next challenge.

"Ahh, this is great." said Samey as she was getting a massage.

"Yeah no kidding." said Topher as he too was getting a massage. Samey looked at him and shot him a weird glance.

"What? I need to keep my physical appearance lookin' good at all times, or how else am I gonna get Chris's job…I mean no reason, I just want to look good, is that such a problem for you?" said Topher.

"Ummm…" said Samey unsure of what to say next. The rest of the Rats team were enjoying every moment in the house. Lightning and Jo were working out and seeing who could do more workouts than the other. Tyler joined in with them but wasn't much competition as he just managed to hurt himself during more than half of the challenges. Noah was relaxing while reading a book while Amy was trying to stay as far away from Izzy as she possibly could. Trent was sitting on the front porch playing his guitar when he noticed Sky leaving the house.

"Something up Sky?" he asked her.

"It's Dave; I think he's still angry at me for what happened last season. It's been upsetting me a little bit every since we've been back on Pahkitew." she said to him.

"You want to try and win him back I'm guessing?"

"Yes, I don't even care about the boyfriend part…I just want to be friends with him again." she said.

"Well, all I can suggest to you is to start earning back his trust. Do nice things for him, but don't make it obvious. If you do that, he'll just say you're only doing this to fix up your relationship with him and think you're lying. Give him time as well, time heals wounds. They healed mine." he told her.

"Thanks Trent. If you don't mind me asking, what wounds are you talking about?" Trent had begun to remember about what had happened between him and Gwen. He tried not to think about it, as it only reopened old wounds that he didn't want to try to close again.

"It's nothing important. Just remember what I said." he said. Sky left feeling a bit satisfied in hearing a possible solution to her problem. Just then the intercom went off.

"Campers, report to the center of the woods for your next challenge!" said Chris.

**[Center of the Woods]**

When the campers arrived, they were shocked to see something on the ground that resembled a chessboard.

"Chris, why do you have a giant chessboard on the ground?" asked Harold.

"I'm glad you asked, this my dear contestants, is your next challenge. I decided to make this challenge called Crazy Chaos Chess. The rules are simple…for me anyway." he snickered.

"Wait, what do you mean you?" asked Sky.

"Well you see, I'm gonna be playing with you guys. Let me explain, this is laid out in the shape of a chessboard. We will be playing chess. It will be I versus the two teams. Each team will be given a choice on who will be directing the movements of the chess pieces. Oh and by the way, those chess pieces, are gonna be your fellow contestants!" he said. The contestants gasped upon hearing this.

"Yeah I know, shocking isn't it? Now each team will have 4 pawns, a rook, a knight, a bishop, and a queen."

"Chris, aren't you missing a piece genius?" said Noah sarcastically.

"Yes I know I didn't include the king piece, I'm not stupid alright? There's a reason for that. Now as I was saying, each team will have those to fill up their side of the board. On my side, I have all of my pawns, rooks, knights, bishops, a queen, and Chef is the King piece. My side of the board will consist of some of the most terrifying things we've ever had on this show, from lions, to robots, and bringing back a fan favorite…FANG!" he yelled. The contestants from TDROTI gasped upon hearing this.

"Who's Fang?" asked Shawn.

"This is Fang." said Chris. As soon as he said that, a mutated shark walked over to the queen square on Chris's side of the board.

(Confessional)

"What the heck is that!? A mutated shark!? How does that even happen!?" – Shawn

(End of Confessional)

"To win this challenge, all you have to do is checkmate Chef. BUT, as a twist to this challenge, if you lose both your queens to me, both teams will have to eliminate a player. The side that loses the most pieces if you manage to beat me, will end up eliminating someone nonetheless. So I recommend you don't lose." he said happily. Fear ran down the contestants. They weren't expecting Chris to go extreme on this; they hadn't seen a double elimination for both teams ever.

"You will have 10 minutes to choose who will do what, and I understand that some people won't be participating, so they can cheer on their team I guess. Now go!" Chris said.

**[Screaming Maggots]**

"So I think it's pretty obvious who should be the person telling the pieces where to move." said Heather confidently thinking it was gonna be her. They all pointed to Scarlett.

"What!? You don't think I can tell you all where to go!?" asked a stunned Heather.

"No, we all know you're bossy, it's just that you kinda need a brain to play Chess, and since Scarlett is the smartest one here, it would make sense to make her the controller." said Mike.

"Whatever." said Heather. Scarlett grinned a little bit.

(Confessional)

"Oh how fitting this it, I get to use these people as pawns, much like I'm already doing now. I'm dumbfounded on how these people never cease to amaze me at their idiocy." – Scarlett

(End of Confessional)

"Well we need more than just a controller, we need people to volunteer to be pieces." said Scarlett.

"Oh Scarlett, can I be the queen? I've only dreamt of what it would be like to be a queen." said Ella. Heather shot her an angry glance.

"No, I should be the queen." said Heather. Scarlett made a decision very quickly.

"Ella can be queen." Ella cheered happily to which Heather walked up to Scarlett and said some very colorful words under her breath to her.

"Look Heather, if I let you be queen, they'll think something is up, I can tell from the observations I've made that Shawn is already having suspicions about why we seem to be talking frequently. Sit this one out. Let people get less suspicious about all this." she whispered to Heather. Heather nodded in agreement after thinking it over.

"Heather has volunteered to sit this out. Ella, you're the queen, move there. Leonard you can be a bishop. Brick you be a rook. Shawn can be the knight. Mike, Dawn, Harold, and Bridgette, you can be pawns." said Scarlett. They knew not to argue about who should be what, so they took their places on the board.

**[Killer Rats]**

"So who's gonna be the controller?" asked Trent.

"Hmm I wonder, who has the most brains on this team, who's the smartest one here?" asked a very sarcastic Noah.

"Yeah I wonder." said Lightning being serious about it. Noah face palmed himself after hearing the seriousness in Lightning's voice.

"I think Noah wants to be the controller." said Topher.

"Fine Noah, but I swear if you lose this for us, you know who we're all gonna vote for." said Jo menacingly.

"I've never lost a chess match in my life. Don't worry. So I think Izzy and Amy should sit this out. Izzy is a psycho and Amy is from what I can tell very concerned more with harassing her sister than the challenge itself. Amy grew a very angry look but didn't start an argument. Samey can be the queen, Trent can be a knight, Lightning can be a rook, Sky can be the bishop, Jo, Dave, Topher, and Tyler can all be pawns." said Noah.

"Teams are you all ready." asked a very eager Chris. Scarlett and Noah shook their heads.

"This is how the turns will go. First, the Maggots will go first. Then myself. Then the Rats. Then myself. And repeat. Now let's begin." said Chris. Scarlett and Noah looked at what made up Chris's side of the board. The pawns were robot animals. The rooks were robot bears. The knights were actual lions. The bishops were two Chris bots. The queen was Fang and the King was Chef. Scarlett began to walk up to Noah.

"Look, we need to go for a quick victory. The longer the match goes on, the more frustrated we'll become and that's when he'll strike." said Scarlett.

"Yeah I don't need help from you; I have no intentions of losing." Noah said. Scarlett gave him a very angry look but went back to her side to make the first move.

"How will the teams fare? Will the Maggots and Rats be able to defeat the one and only me, or will I get the benefit of launching two people out of a slingshot by the end of today? Come back and find out here on Total Drama: Redux!"

"Welcome back, to spare you all of having to watch what exactly has happened to some of the contestants, I'll show you some of my favorite clips from the match!" said Chris. He then pulled out a remote and fast forwarded to the Rats 5th turn. Topher began to look away as he was sitting on the bench with Amy, Izzy, and Lightning. Noah had made a bad move that resulted in Topher being caught between two robot pawns. Chris laughed at this.

"Oh Topher, I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time. I'm gonna enjoy every minute of this." said Chris. He moved one of the robots to take Topher's square. The robot did this as violently as it could. It started to move and Topher wanted to run, but the robot grabbed him and started smashing his face into the ground. The contestants flinched every time they witnessed Topher getting beat up and then him being thrown to his team's bench. Chris laughed harder and harder every time he saw Topher getting beat up.

(Confessional)

"Why did it have to go for the face?" – A very bruised and battered Topher

(End of Confessional)

Chris then sped up to the Rats 7th turn. Noah had decided to move Lightning into a position to take one of Chris's bishops. Chris then pulled out his remote and pressed a button on it. The button caused the square that Lightning was on to explode.

"SHA-OUCH!" yelled Lightning as he went flying into the air. Noah was dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"You can't do that, that's cheating." said a slightly angered Noah.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, some of the squares might be booby trapped." he said laughing. Noah became slightly more and more angered with this. Scarlett didn't react at all.

(Confessional)

"That's a very peculiar remote that Chris has available to him. I wonder what he would think if I decided to even the odds a little bit." Scarlett then pulled out an exact replica of the remote that Chris had. "He's so focused about the Killer Rats and making Noah mad, he didn't even noticed that I was analyzing how his remote works and viola, an exact replica that works and functions just as well as his." – Scarlett

(End of Confessional)

Chris then fast forwarded to the Maggots 11th move. Chris had lost several pieces by then because of the way that Scarlett was playing. He decided to start going for her. When she had accidentally made a bad move, Chris decided to put Fang into play. Leonard was confronted with Fang.

"I am not afraid of you shark." He began to cast a spell to prevent a horrific attack by Fang. "You there shark, right in front of me, I cast a lightning bolt, now begone with thee!" The shark looked at him confused. "Why is this not working?" he questioned.

"Because, YOU ARE NOT A REAL WIZARD YOU IDIOT!" yelled Dave. Leonard paid him no mind because he was about to be attacked by Fang. Fang attacked him with Chris laughing at every moment it was happening.

The chess match eventually got to the point where the only two pieces Chris had were Fang and Chef. Scarlett had Ella, Shawn, and Brick while Noah had Samey, Dave, and Sky.

"Chris, may I call a time out to think?" asked Scarlett. Chris nodded in approval. She then ran over to Noah.

"Noah, listen to me, there's a chance for us to win this. Have you noticed how dependent he is on the Queen and how he's been taking your pieces. You need to lure him to use Fang so I can use Shawn and Ella to checkmate him." said Scarlett.

"The only way I can do that is to lose Sky or Dave, and if I lose one more piece, even if we do win, we'd have to eliminate someone. How do I know if you won't just stab me in the back and let that happen?" he asked.

"I'll make sure to lose a piece as well, said Scarlett." She reached out to shake his hand to which he did. He didn't notice that she had her fingers crossed behind her back with her other hand.

(Confessional)

"Like I said, their idiocy never ceases to amaze me." – Scarlett

(End of Confessional)

Noah began to talk things over with Dave and Sky about who he should move. Sky had thought about what Trent had said and wondered if this would build some trust between her and Dave.

"Noah, move me." said Sky.

"I know what you're trying to do Sky, and it's not gonna work." said Dave.

"Look, do you want to get mauled by a mutated shark?" she asked him. He knew that it would either be her getting mauled or he would. He didn't want to take the chance.

"Fine… but this means nothing." said Dave. Sky began to think in her head that at least he said yes. That was a start. Noah made his move and moved Sky into position to take the brunt of the force from Fang to lure Chris to make the move. He did just that and Fang threw Sky into the air and hit her into the ground. Scarlett then made her move to move Brick into a position to checkmate Chef.

"Chris, I believe that is checkmate." said a very confident Scarlett. Chris looked over the board to see that with Brick being moved to the left hand corner of his side and with Shawn guarding a square and Ella on the other side of the board, he had lost.

"Well… looks like I won't be sending two people on the slingshot." he said sadly. Chef didn't think he was gonna get hurt since the match was over but Scarlett had other plans. She decided to test out her replica of the remote she had made and pressed the button. The square that Chef was on then exploded. Chris was confused about what had happened, and when Chef landed back on the ground, he was furious with Chris.

"Chris, what the heck was that!?" he yelled at him.

"I swear I didn't touch the button!" said Chris. He then turned his face to count the amount of pieces left. "Well looks like the Maggots are safe from an elimination, Rats, since you only have two pieces left, you will be sending someone home tonight!" he said trying to ignore the fact that Chef was angry at him. The Rats team looked at Noah with very furious looks. He looked back at Scarlett to which she gave him a devious look and showed that she had crossed her fingers when she made that deal with him. Noah knew that the inevitable was going to happen now because he had technically lost the challenge for them.

**[Elimination Ceremony]**

"Welcome Killer Rats to the first of your elimination ceremonies." said an ecstatic Chris. The Rats paid him no mind as they were looking at Noah very angrily.

"Do I even need to guess who all of you guys voted for? No? Well let's get this over with then. Jo, Lightning, Izzy, Topher, Sky, Amy, Tyler, Dave, Trent, and Samey, you are all safe from elimination. Noah, it's your time to go. As if we all didn't know this was gonna happen." said Chris.

"Chris, let me say something." said Noah. Chris wasn't listening and told Chef to go take him to the slingshot. The Rats team decided to watch Noah get hurled off from the island as well. As Noah was being put onto the slingshot, he continued what he was gonna say.

"Rats, you have to listen to me, there's someone on this island that you need to watch out for, she's incredibly deceitful and is the reason we lost and…" he said. He wasn't able to finish his sentence because he was interrupted by Chris.

"This sounds really important and all, but I don't care about any of this. Chef, would you like to do the honors?" he asked Chef. Chef was more than happy to press the button. Noah was last heard saying this as he was being hurled,

"THE PERSON YOU NEED TO WATCH OUT FOR IS S…" he yelled as he was shot from the island.

"Did you hear what he said?" asked Trent.

"Nope, and I do not care at all." said Topher. The Rats then left the elimination ceremony.

"Two down, twenty more to go. Who will be eliminated next? Will it be the Maggots winning two straight, or will the Rats bounce back? Will anyone figure out who this person that Noah could be speaking about be? And can this host get even more handsome and sadistic? Of course I can! But to find out the answers to the other questions, you'll have to tune back in and watch the next episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!" said Chris before signing off.

Remaining Contestants:  
Screaming Maggots: Mike, heather, Bridgette, Brick, Harold, Leonard, Shawn, Ella, Scarlett, Dawn  
Killer Rats: Jo, Lightning, Izzy, Samey, Trent, Dave, Amy, Tyler, Sky, Topher

Eliminated Contestants:  
1st - Courtney  
2nd - Noah

**AN: I hope that you guys have enjoyed this chapter! I also hope that you guys think I did a better job with this Chapter. Like I said, I'd like to thank aceman88 for the idea to do this. I really enjoyed doing this challenge! Send me a PM or a review about potential challenges and I'll be sure to see if I can do them. I love hearing ideas and you guys will definitely enjoy the next ones to come. Next is the challenge made by a guest. The challenge is called The Hint. **

**Defan777 **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I apologize for the hiatus on this story. As I've noticed, this is by far my most popular story, so I'll try to do some more work on this but I also want to focus on my other fan fictions that I'm writing or planning to write. I hope that you all enjoy this. I wish I could thank the person who came up with this idea, but it was a guest, so I'll thank the unnamed guest. I'm also going to be putting the contestant's names in front when I do a confessional so you know who's speaking before they say something. Lastly, I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters and such in any way whatsoever. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Take a Hint!

"Last time on Total Drama Redux, I put the campers through a very painful game of the classic, Chess. We saw good moves, not so good moves, and Topher getting his face punched in by a robot. That easily had to be my favorite part out of all that! Anyways, the Rats ended up losing thanks to the poor play of Noah, or more so the clever play of Scarlett. The Rats then ultimately ended up voting Noah off, while he was trying to warn everybody about a certain evil someone who I will not mention. Today's challenge will be a slightly more painful one, and when I say slightly, I mean it's majorly going to hurt. Now, let's begin this next episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!" said Chris.

**(Opening Theme)**

**(Screaming Maggots)**

Tensions in the Maggots team were not as high because of the fact that they had won the last challenge, but suspicions were. Heather and Scarlett were in the middle of a conversation and hadn't noticed that Shawn was watching them.

(Confessional)

Shawn – "See I don't get it, the only reason that Scarlett would ever be in a conversation that long with someone like Heather would be because they're in an alliance. And if they are, that means they'll pick us off one by one like the zombies. I can't let that happen."

(End of Confessional)

Scarlett caught a glimpse of Shawn, to which he replied by quickly averting his head from them.

"I think that Shawn might be a bit too suspicious about our alliance." said Scarlett.

'"You don't think I know that idiot, why do you think I've been trying to come up with ways to get Shawn kicked off?" said Heather.

"What did you call me?" asked a slightly angered Scarlett.

"Idiot, that's what you've been. You wouldn't even let me participate in the last challenge. Geez, where are your brains?" said Heather. This struck a nerve with Scarlett.

"Listen to me, and listen me good…I had enough with being called an inferior with a short irritating gnome last season. If you believe that I'll let you get away with calling me such a farfetched insult like idiot, you'll be sorry. Now I want an apology and I want you to treat me like an equal. Now." said Scarlett.

"…Fine I'm sorry. Now just shut up." said Heather.

(Confessional)

Scarlett - "I'm getting slightly agitated with Heather's persistent laziness and bossiness. I might have to do something about this if this persists."

Meanwhile, while they were talking, Harold and Leonard were creeping people out.

"Can you show me some of your moves?" said Harold.

"Of course." said Leonard. He saw a mouse running around the cave.

"Listen to me, you quick little mouse, heed my word, and turn into a house!" he yelled. The mouse simply scampered off.

"Oh don't worry Leonard; I'm pretty sure it was just because that mouse had an anti-magic shield around it. I've read about that kind of stuff." said Harold.

"Ohh, tell me more." said an excited Leonard. While they began walking off with Harold telling Leonard about the things he had read, Bridgette, Brick, and Mike looked at each other and gave each other weird looks.

Dawn and Ella, while everybody was preoccupied with each other, were sitting outside the cave admiring nature.

"Oh isn't it lovely?" said Ella.

"Oh yes it is, I always enjoy spending time out in the woods. It's very calming." said Dawn.

"Dawn, may I ask you, do you have many friends? You seem like such a lovely person, you must be very popular amongst everyone." said Ella.

"People find me kind of creepy, even Chris does, it's because of the fact that I can tell a lot from a person just by reading their aura." said Dawn.

"Oh that's horrible, I don't think you're creepy. I think you're just so much fun to be around!" said Ella.

"Thank you Ella, that's really nice of you to say. I knew that we would become good friends from reading your aura. I haven't regretted a minute of our friendship." said Dawn. Ella was so filled with joy that she began to sing. All of the animals around them began to come closer to them.

**(Killer Rats)**

On the Rats end of things, they weren't hurt much with the loss of Noah. In fact that only people who seemed to even care that he was gone were Sky, Dave, and Trent. Tyler was busy trying to impress Jo and Lightning.

"Hey guys, whatcha up to?" he asked them.

"None of your business, so sha-lose it." said Lightning.

"Yeah beat it, you can stop fooling yourself if you think you can compete to me or even this shrimp over here." said Jo directing that last statement towards Lightning.

"SHRIMP!?" he yelled.

Tyler was focusing on what they were doing more than their argument. They were bench pressing. He began to think that if he could bench press as much as they could, he would be allowed to hang and compete with them. He got onto a bench, picked up a rack and started to lift.

"Look at this, he thinks he can do it." said Jo.

"Sha-whatever, I bet I can bench more than this SHRIMP can in his dreams." said Lightning. Soon Lightning and Jo began adding more and more weights to the bad. 50 lbs became 75 lbs, which then became 100 lbs, which then became 125. Tyler could barely bench 75, and by the time it got to 125, his arms gave out and the bar landed on him.

"HELP ME!" he yelled. Lightning lifted up the bar and put it aside.

"Pathetic, that wasn't even much." said Jo.

"Sha-lose it shrimp." said Lightning. Tyler then walked off, feeling both sadness and pain.

While that was going on, Topher was walking around coming up with catchphrases for when he would replace Chris.

"This week on TOTAL DRAMA…no that won't do…Welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA…no, gosh this is hard to do to." said Topher. As he was saying this, he heard yelling coming from one of the rooms. He decided to eavesdrop on the conversation, so he quickly ran to the room from where it was coming from and stood next to the door. He poked his head in to see that it was Samey and Amy arguing.

"God, you're so useless! I'm amazed that mom and dad even decided to keep you! What're you even good for?" said Amy.

"Leave me alone Amy." said Samey. Amy slapped Samey after she had said that.

"Don't you ever tell me to leave you alone! I'm not done talking with you!" said Amy. Samey then began to get up and leave. Amy wanted nothing to do with her sister's disobedience so she grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground.

"Listen, if you ever so much as think about doing that again, and I will make your life more of a living hell." said Amy. Samey shook her head in compliance to what Amy had said.

"Now GET OUT!" said Amy. Before Topher could get caught eavesdropping, he quickly made his way to the other side of the hallway and made it look like he was walking around. He saw Samey running out of the room with tears in her eyes, and he felt something he generally didn't feel about people. He felt sorry for her.

(Confessional)

Topher – "Look, I'm not one for sympathy and feeling sorry for someone… but even I felt bad after seeing something like that."

(End of Confessional)

"Whatcha doin' Topher?" said Izzy. Izzy had popped out right behind him as we was making his away from Samey and Amy's room.

"None of your business Izzy, now leave me alone." Topher said to her.

"Who says I'm Izzy, I could be E-Scope, I could be Explosivo, I can be anything I want." she then replied to Topher.

"You could be a complete nutcase." said Topher under his breath. He then walked off with Izzy following him.

While all this was going on inside the house, Trent and Sky were outside of it on the steps.

"Hey Trent." said Sky.

"Oh hey Sky, what's up?" he asked her.

"Well Dave actually said something nice to me after the challenge!" said an excited Sky.

"Oh that's great to hear, what did he say?" asked Trent.

"He told me that he was thankful that I took the blow in that chess match instead of him. I know it sounds really bad to be thankful that someone else got beaten up because you didn't want to, but just the fact that he said thank you is a step in the right direction." said Sky.

"Oh that's great to hear, I'll be hoping that you two can resolve this problem between you two." said Trent.

"CAMPERS, report to the left side of the island, it's challenge time!" yelled the intercom.

(The left side of the Island)

"Welcome campers!" said Chris.

"Oh no…Chris don't tell me we're doing this challenge again." said Dave. Dave and the other contestants from Pahkitew Island easily recognized what this was going to be. He saw two logs and a metal board.

"Oh why yes, you guys from last season remember the lovely game of Truth or Scare?" he said.

"I more so remember the psychotic chicken that nearly electrocuted us to death." said Scarlett. As soon as she mentioned that, Tyler jumped back.

"What's your deal Tyler?" asked Jo.

"I remember…he's afraid of chickens." said Trent. The members of the Rats began to laugh except Trent and Sky.

(Confessional)

Tyler – "Yeah…I never got over my fear of chickens."

(End of Confessional)

Sky, seeing Tyler getting laughed at by just about everyone, decided to change the subject.

"Well Scarlett, you shouldn't be talking about psychotic, you're more psychotic than that chicken could ever be." said Sky.

"I admire your feeble attempts to dissuade the laughter, but it's not going to work. And I've moved on from all that happened from Pahkitew." she said back to her. Sky shot her an angry look.

"ENOUGH! Now let me explain the challenge. This is not going to be exactly like Truth or Scare. If you look up to the board, you see everybody's faces on it. There are no truths or scares for one specific contestant. Instead there are two colors, green for the Rats and red for the Maggots. If it lands on a contestant then the contestant has to do a dare. And trust me, those dares from last season won't compare to the ones here. If it lands on green, then everybody on the Rats team has to answer the truth, not just one person. Same happens if the color lands on red for the Maggots. Lastly, try not to lie. I have a little indicator that tells me if you're lying or not. Courtesy of Clucky." said Chris.

"Where exactly is Clucky?" asked Dave. As he finished saying that, Chef came in and strolled in Clucky. Everybody gasped, but Tyler was the worst of them. He jumped way far back and hid behind Topher.

"Chris, this is the least original idea for a challenge I've ever heard. I think you're losing it." said Topher. Chef went an attached a collar onto Topher.

"Uhh, Chris what's this for? Is everyone getting this?" asked a slightly unnerved Topher.

"Nope, just you." said Chris. He then pressed a button on his remote and it shocked Topher. He then fell on top of Tyler who was hiding from Clucky.

"Now let's begin! Everyone get to your side." said Chris. Everyone reluctantly went to their side. Chris pressed a button and the board started to move. He clicked the button again and it stopped on the color red.

"Well, Maggots it's your time to answer the question. All of you have to answer honestly if you want to get a point. Lie and it might be a bit painful for you." said Chris.

"What do you mean? How painful?" asked Shawn.

"Here I'll demonstrate of you Shawn." said Chris. He then signaled Chef to press his button. As he did so, a falling sound could be heard coming from the sky. It was a chair that ended up hitting Shawn in the head.

"OW!" yelled Shawn.

"The more your team lies, the more painful the objects you get hit with become." said Chris.

"Hey you can't do that. That must be against the law." said Heather.

"Ah Heather, you should know by this time that I disregard everything that has to do with the law." said Chris. Everyone gulped.

(Confessional)

Scarlett – "I wonder what those objects could be…but more so I wonder if I could get control of that button that Chef has."

(End of Confessional)

"Now Maggots, my question to all of you is…what do you fear the most?" asked Chris. He began to walk up to Heather as she was the closest to him. His device was close to her face which freaked her out a little.

"Would you mind?" asked Heather.

"Yup. Just answer the question." said Chris. The whole Maggots team looked at Heather. They knew if she lied, they wouldn't get the point. But they also worried about everyone else telling the truth.

"I fear…losing" said Heather.

"There's more than that Heather, I can tell. I won't continue with your team if you don't tell me the complete truth." said Chris. Heather let out an irritated sigh.

"Fine alright? I fear losing…Alejandro." said Heather. The Maggots and the Rats gasped.

"Yeah so what, is it wrong for me to care about someone?" asked a very angry Heather.

"Nope. That's all I wanted to hear." said Chris. He gave a small grin and continued.

"Bridgette, what do you fear the most?"

"I still don't like being alone in the woods…after what happened on Total Drama Island all that time ago, I don't want to be alone in the woods ever again." said Bridgette.

"I see, and Brick?"

"Sir, there is only one thing I fear…it's the dark." said Brick.

"Oh we all know that." said Jo from afar. She and Lightning then started to laugh. Brick gave a small sigh. Mike gave him a pat on the back.

"Harold, what do you fear?"

"There is nothing I fear more than ninjas. I remember on Total Drama Island, when you had those ninjas come in when I was taking care of business. Never actually fought them, but I am still afraid of them." he said to him.

"Yeah yeah no one cares, oh Leonard, how I've been waiting for this. Tell me, what do you fear the most?" asked Chris trying not to laugh immediately.

"I'm afraid of dragons! They are a wizard's ultimate challenge!" he yelled. Chris and Chef couldn't hold back laughing after he had said that. Dave decided he had enough of hearing Leonard and his wizard talk, so he got up in front of him and said,

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU ARE NOT A WIZARD! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING EVERYTHING YOU SAY! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL!?" yelled Dave.

"Ah, he is a nonbeliever of my magical abilities. Begone silly child, you cannot understand the way of the wizard." said Leonard. Dave wanted to strangle him for saying that, but resisted the urge to and went back to the Rats.

"Geez, someone is a bit touchy about the whole wizard thing." said Chris with the intentions of angering Dave more. He then made his way to Shawn, but then skipped over to Mike.

"Hey aren't you gonna ask me what I fear most?" asked Shawn. Chris then pulled out a zombie mask which made Shawn jump out of his seat.

"AH ZOMBIE!" he yelled.

"You see my point. Now Mike, what do you fear the most?" asked Chris.

(Confessional)

Mike – "Gee, there's a lot that I fear. Losing Zoey would probably be the thing I fear the most…but there's one more thing I fear more than that."

(End of Confessional)

"I fear…Mal. More specifically, I fear him coming back. I doubt that'll ever happen again, but the memory is still there." said Mike.

"Who's Mal, is he another of your personalities?" asked Brick.

"Yeah…for those of you who were able to see, I have multiple personality disorder. I had several personalities besides my own. They were Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith for the most part. There was another one, which was Mal. He was pure evil, and was in control for most of Total Drama: All Stars." said Mike.

"Wow, that's really touching, except I don't care. Now let's continue." said Chris. Mike shot him an irritated look. Chris then made his way to Dawn, who looked like she was in the middle of meditating.

"I fear not having enough tea leaves to continue my daily readings." said Dawn. Chris didn't even question the reasoning behind that, but continued because Dawn kind of freaked him out.

"Oh joy, it's Scarlett. What exactly do you fear? Because last time I remember, you were more concerned about the money than the life of your fellow contestants." said Chris.

"In all honesty, I fear that one of these days, when I wake up, I won't be as intelligent as I am now. That and also Max. But that's more of a pure hatred. I fear him coming back to annoy me." said Scarlett.

"Does someone miss their little gnome?" said Chris in a sappy and irritating voice.

"Quiet Chris, you remember what I tried doing last time. I'm not afraid to do it again." said Scarlett shooting Chris a mean glare. Chris moved on knowing he irritated Scarlett.

"And Ella, oh Ella, you are someone I really will enjoy shooting out of that slingshot. What do you fear?" he asked.

"Well, I fear being eliminated. But more so, being eliminated because you hate my singing." said Ella. Everyone gasped at hearing this. Some of the contestants looked at Chris and shot him angry glares.

"What? I don't like her singing. It causes less pain to all of you. Now then, point to the Maggots." He pressed the button to make the board go again. This time it landed on the color green. He made his way to the Rats.

"Rats, the question I ask you is who do you hate the most?" said Chris.

"LIGHTNING!" yelled Jo.

"JO!" yelled Lightning.

"Ok, well I didn't even get to you guys, but that's alright. Izzy, who do you hate the most?" asked Chris.

"Oh I don't hate anybody. Maybe except the voices in my head and my alter egos. Otherwise I like everybody!" she said. After she said this, everybody on the Rats team moved away from her slightly.

"Oh Trent, need I even ask who you hate." asked Chris. After he said this, Chris whispered Duncan into his ear.

"You really want to know who I hate Chris? I hate myself." said Trent. Everyone including Chef and Chris were shocked to hear this.

"You hate yourself?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, so what?" said Trent. Chris said nothing and continued on his way.

"Dave, Dave, Dave… this'll be interesting. Who do you hate?" asked Chris. Sky gave a worried glance as she made eye contact with Dave.

(Confessional)

Sky – "Oh I know he's going to say me…I deserve to be hated by him."

(End of Confessional)

"I hate…Leonard." said Dave. Sky and Chris gasped upon hearing this.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you mean you hate Leonard the most? Don't you hate a certain someone, who completely rejected your love because she already had a boyfriend?" said Chris trying to make it known that he was talking about Sky.

"I don't like what this certain someone did. But I don't hate her for it." said Dave.

(Confessional)

Sky – "EEEE! He doesn't hate me! There's still a chance to be friends with him again!"

(End of Confessional)

"Samey and Amy. Need I ask who you two hate?" asked Chris. They shot angry glares at each other which was enough to answer Chris's question.

"Tyler, buddy, who do you hate the most?"

"That chicken, the way it's been giving me glares. I want that thing away from me!" yelled Tyler. Clucky was struggling to get out of the restraints that it was in. Chef began to hold Clucky back.

"Sky, is there anyone in particular that you hate?" asked Chris.

"Yes there is, I hate Scarlett. She's evil and a psychopath. I mean who goes and threatens everybody's life just because they want the million. She's also a no good cheater." said Sky.

"Well Scarlett, is there anything you'd like to say to that remark?" said Chris.

"No." said Scarlett looking unfazed by Sky's comment. That only irritated Sky more.

"And finally, Topher. Who do you hate the most?"

"You really want to know who I hate? I hate you Chris. You never listen to any of my ideas, you only bring me down, and you won't even let me take your job. I mean who does that?" said Topher.

"Oh Topher, I know you hate me. It was only a matter of time before you did. Plus, you could never take my job. I'm ten times the host you could ever be." said Chris.

Chris then awarded a point to the Rats.

"The score is tied 1-1, who will come up on top and who will have to eliminate someone? Tune in back to see what happens next on Total Drama: Redux."

"Welcome back. Now let's begin the Lightning Round. All the contestants will participate in a dare. If you do it, you get a point. If you don't do it or fail to complete it, you don't. Now let's begin!" yelled Chris. He pressed the button.

"Heather, juggle flaming knives!" he yelled. He started chucking knives at Heather to which she started juggling them. He then started to light them on fire as she kept juggling them. This caused her to freak out and the knives went flying everywhere.

"No point, and now you get a chair." said Chris. He pressed his remote and a chair came flying down. Heather nearly got hit with it. He pressed the button again.

"Tyler, sit in a room with Clucky." said Chris. But before he was able to start dragging Clucky to Tyler, he already ran back off to the house to hide. The dares kept going. Bridgette had to surf on Fang which resulted in her getting chased by Fang for an hour. Brick had to parachute blindfolded. This would've gone good if Chris hadn't decided to have Chef shoot the parachute down. Brick never realized his parachute was destroyed and crashed into the ground. A point was awarded out of amusement. Harold was given the task to battle Chef. He was given a pair of nunchukes. He looked like he was about to do it until he hit himself over the head with them and knocked himself out. Leonard was given the most entertaining dare on the Maggots team.

"Leonard, defeat your nonbeliever with magic." said Chris laughing. Chef then grabbed Dave and put him in front of Leonard.

"Oh nonbeliever, I will show you the power of the wi-." said Leonard. Before he could finish his sentence, Dave did something he wanted to do for a long time knowing Leonard. He punched him right in the face. Chris and Chef couldn't help but laugh as Dave went back to his seat feeling a little satisfied that he was able to shut up Leonard.

Shawn was given the task to defeat a zombie (aka Chef dressed up as one). Shawn took this way too far though, as he broke off a piece of wood from a nearby tree and started to chase Chef with it. The only thing that could be heard in the woods was "DIE YOU ZOMBIE!" Chris awarded a point to Shawn because he enjoyed seeing Shawn chase Chef into the woods. Dawn was given the task to tame mecha kitten. She did this a lot easier than Chris had anticipated which slightly irritated him.

Scarlett was given the task to make someone her willing minion as long as the person she did make her minion was sitting right next to her. The two people sitting next to her were Leonard and Ella.

"Normally I'd take this opportunity to do so. But if it's up to these two, I happily pass." said Scarlett.

Chris then had Ella do her dare. Her dare was to read Sasquatchanakwa a bedtime story. She pulled out a small book with some of her favorite bedtime stories. She went into the cave of Sasquatchanakwa. Sasquatchanakwa awoke and roared at Ella. She responded by starting to read it a story. He didn't go back to sleep and roared at her. She began to sing to him which made him fall back to sleep.

"HEY I SAID READ A STORY NOT SING TO HIM, NO POINT!" yelled Chris. Ella emerged from the cave saddened to hear that. Lastly, Mike was given the dare to play darts…with a picture of Zoey as the target. Mike began to get upset with this because he missed Zoey. Chris made a gagging sound and continued on to the Rats. The score then was 4-1.

The dares for the Rats consisted of Jo and Lightning to start it off. Chris's dare to Jo was to let Lightning beautify her. She nearly gagged at the idea of that. Lightning's dare was to let Jo beat him at something. Lightning simply replied by saying, "NO WAY! NO ONE BEATS THE LIGHTNING! SHA-BAM!" Izzy's dare was to pet a mecha crocodile.

Izzy didn't do just that. After she had pet it, she ripped off one of its legs and started destroying the croc.

"IZZY, ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS PET IT! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DESTROY IT!" yelled Chris. Izzy shrugged and Chris reluctantly gave her the point. Samey's dare was to compliment Amy, while Amy's dare was to compliment Samey. Both of them blatantly refused to even think about doing something like that. Trent's dare was to sing a song to scuba-bear (much to Ella's dismay as she wanted to sing). He successfully did it and now the score was 4-3. Topher's dare was to go the rest of the challenge without insulting Chris.

"HA, what an easy dare. Only a complete nimrod like you could come up with something like that!" yelled Topher. Everyone on his team stared at him.

"Ah crap." said Topher as he had realized what he had done.

Dave's dare was to swim through the puddle of mud with animals in it. He knew that it was just Sky and him left to do dares. He put the thought about how disgusting that was and did his dare. As he emerged from the other side of the puddle, he was holding himself and thinking how could he have made himself so dirty. The score was now 4-4.

The last person left was Sky.

"Sky, for your dare, confess your love for someone sitting right next to you." said Chris. She looked to see who was right next to her. It was only Dave.

(Confessional)

Sky – "This is it. If I do this, I win for my team and for myself. I'm gonna make things right between Dave and I."

(End of Confessional)

"Dave… there's so many things I want to say to you." said Sky. Dave turned to her to listen to what she had to say.

"Dave, to start…I'm sorry about what happened last season between us. I should've told you that I was already in a relationship with Keith. I want to be friends with you again, but a part of me wants to be more than friends. Dave, I broke up with Keith after what happened last season. I began to realize that you're the only boy I want to be with. I love you Dave." said Sky. Sky then reached in and gave Dave a hug. He was shocked beyond belief. She had done all that for him. He didn't care that he was covered in mud and smelled like dirty animals; he was more so thinking about this hug that he was getting from Sky and what she had told him. He returned the hug that Sky was giving him.

"Aww, that's beautiful." said Ella. The others agreed in unison.

"Well…that was not was I was expecting. But Rats win! Maggots, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony." said Chris. They began to walk away back to their cave and house.

**(Screaming Maggots)**

"Mike, you alright?" asked Bridgette.

"No…guys, I want you to vote me off." said Mike. Bridgette and Brick turned around to Mike.

"Why though?" asked Brick.

"After seeing Dave and Sky…I miss Zoey. I wanted to come back and hope that she would do another season with me, but she didn't want to. I'm amazed I made it this long without thinking about her. But I can't stand it." said Mike.

"Mike, is this really what you want?" asked Bridgette. Mike felt a hand grasp his shoulder as she said that. It was Dawn's hand.

"It is. If we keep him here any longer, he'll start to get more and more depressed. Normally I would never condone voting someone off like Mike, but he wants to be with Zoey more." said Dawn. Bridgette and Brick shot each other concerned glances but ultimately agreed that this was for the best. They went off to tell the others to vote Mike off.

"Thank you Dawn." said Mike.

**(Killer Rats)**

As they were going back to the house in victory,

"Hey Samey, could I talk to you for a second?" asked Topher. Samey sneaked away from her sister Amy (who was more concerned with getting away from Izzy) and started to walk with Topher.

"Are you going to bore me with your I love Chris stories?" she asked curiously.

"Well if you want to hear that…I mean no! I wanted to talk to you about that little argument you had with Amy today." said Topher. She stopped her cheerful mood right there.

"You saw that?" asked Samey.

"I did. I was walking past your room when I heard an argument coming from it. I eavesdropped a little." said Topher. Samey gave a concerned look.

"She's right. I am useless. I couldn't even help us in this challenge much at all." said Samey.

"Hey don't say that. It's hard to listen to that. Normally, I don't involve myself in helping people more so being like Chris, but… you need the help." said Topher.

"I don't have friends though. The only friend I had was Jasmine and she's not here." said Samey.

"I'll be your friend. Reckon I can't be showing myself to be kind in person during challenges, but before and after them, I'm here for you." said Topher.

"Why do you want to help me?" asked a very curious Samey.

"Two reasons, one, I can't stand Amy much at all. And two, I honestly think between the two of you, you're the prettier and smarter of the two. You just need to stand up to her more." said Topher. He then began to walk off. Samey cracked a smile after hearing that.

"Yeah…I need to stand up for myself more. Did Topher really just say that though?" said Samey to herself.

A little farther away from the group were Dave and Sky.

"Sky, did you really mean all that?" asked Dave.

"Yeah, I did. I didn't just say it to win a challenge. I really meant all that I said to you." said Sky.

"I'm sorry Sky… I'm sorry about the way I acted to you during last season, especially during the finale." said Dave.

"It's alright Dave, let's just…forget about the past and move on. It's easier said than done, but I know that we can do it." said Sky. She then grabbed his hand.

"Yeah…so does that mean that we're going out?" asked Dave. She kissed him on the cheek after he said that.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked happily to him. He cracked a smile and kissed her back.

(Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome Maggots to the third elimination ceremony of the season. I will say, this had to be the most lopsided voting off I have ever seen. In fact, every single person here voted for the same person. Heather, Bridgette, Brick, Harold, Shawn, Dawn, Scarlett, and Ella you're safe." said Chris. He then threw marshmallows at them.

"Leonard, you were useless to your team today and got punched in the face by Dave, which I have to say was funny! And Mike…I honestly don't know why you're here with Leonard this late into the elimination." said Chris. Leonard was hesitating and Mike was just sitting calmly at the ceremony.

"Leonard, I hope you've learned your lesson, stop being useless." said Chris. He then threw the final marshmallow to Leonard. Mike knew what this meant and he was glad that he was being eliminated.

"Thanks guys, ZOEY I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU!" he yelled. Chris and Chef were not fazed at what Mike had said and took him to the slingshot. Before he could press the button, Dawn and Brick ran over to Mike.

"Say hi to the lady for us." said Brick.

"I wish the best for both of you." said Dawn.

"Yeah, are you done? Because we kind of got a tight shift to meet with only being given half an hour." said an irritated Chris. Mike shook his head and Chris pushed the button. Mike was heard screaming Zoey as he flew off the island.

"Three down, nineteen remain. Who will crack under the pressure and who will triumph? You'll have to tune in next time to find this all out. So come back next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!" yelled Chris.

Remaining Contestants:

Screaming Maggots: Heather, Bridgette, Harold, Leonard, Brick, Shawn, Dawn, Ella, Scarlett

Killer Rats: Jo, Lightning, Samey, Amy, Topher, Trent, Sky, Dave, Tyler, Izzy

Eliminated Contestants:

Courtney, Noah, Mike

**AN: I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I apologize that it took me so long to get up, I don't spend a lot of time on the computer and this is easily the longest of the three chapters now that I have done for TD: Redux. Send in your challenge requests via PM or Review. I appreciate all the views and reviews! Lastly, I want to thank the guest who gave me the idea to do this and also that I do not own Total Drama or anything associated with it. Enjoy!**

**Defan777**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is Chapter 4 of Total Drama Redux. I notice that this is still the most popular fan fiction that I have, so like I said before, I will try to do more and more of this story. I want to thank everyone who has viewed, reviewed, favored, and alerted themselves to this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do! For challenge ideas post them via review or PM. I'd like to thank dimension traverler for giving me the idea for this challenge. Lastly, I do not own anything associated with Total Drama in its entirety.**

Chapter 4: The Hunted

"Last time on Total Drama: Redux, the campers were put through a much more violent and painful game of Truth or Scare. We saw some very expected responses and some not so expected ones. We even got to see Leonard get punched in the face by the nonbeliever, how funny! That Leonard, he never ceases to make me laugh. Anyway, when it came down to it, Sky not only won the challenge for her team, but also won back to heart of the guy whose heart she crushed last season. Now this week, we'll see the contestants get more hands on in this challenge, and it begins right here on TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!" said Chris.

**(Opening Theme)**

**(Screaming Maggots)**

"It kind of sucks here without Mike, doesn't it?" asked Brick.

"Yeah, but he's happier now, he gets to be with Zoey." said Bridgette.

"Hey guys, I need to ask you something." said Shawn. He quietly approached them as he tried to avoid getting the attention of Scarlett or Heather. He pulled over Bridgette and Brick.

"Look, have you noticed lately how much time Scarlett and Heather are spending?" asked Shawn.

"You know, now that you mentioned it, they have been spending a lot of time together." said Brick.

"You don't think that they have an alliance, do you?" asked Bridgette.

"I think that's exactly what is going on. I don't know much about Heather, but if she's anything like Scarlett is…then that's a very bad thing." said Shawn.

"I know what Heather is like, we can't let this continue going on if they are in an alliance, because that means they'll pick us off one by one until we're all eliminated and it's only them standing." said Bridgette.

"Well we can't let that happen, what do you suggest we do sir?" asked Brick.

"I suggest we form an alliance of our own. If we lose a challenge, we can probably convince the others to vote off one of those two. It's better than doing nothing and just waiting to be voted off." said Shawn.

"What about the others, should we ask them if they want to be a part of this?" asked Brick.

"Look, we got wizard and nerd over there, and then we have the princess and the creepy girl over there, you two seem to be the only normal ones left, if it comes down to it, we can convince them to side with us and vote off one of those two. Agree?" said Shawn. Bridgette and Brick nodded in agreement. What they didn't realize was that Scarlett was watching them.

(Confessional)

Scarlett – "So…they did form an alliance against Heather and I. There's only one thing I can do. Crush them, like the vermin they are."

(End of Confessional)

"Heather, I believe that the others are contemplating against us." said Scarlett. Heather didn't seem to listen.

"Heather, are you even considering what I have to say?" she asked. Heather still paid no attention. Scarlett then decided to pull her hair and drag her over to a quiet place.

"Hey watch it four eyes!" said Heather.

"Shut up, listen…I just saw the zombie conspiracy nut talking with Brick and Bridgette, and you know what that means I assume?" asked Scarlett.

"Yeah it means that this is giving you a reason to talk to me." said Heather.

"You are so simpleminded, it means that they're in an alliance, which means that eventually, if we lose a challenge, one of us will end up getting eliminated because people don't like you, and people don't like me. How much of a neanderthal are you?" asked Scarlett.

"I don't care, it's not like the can do anything anyway." said Heather. Scarlett only gave a defeated sigh.

(Confessional)

Scarlett – "Looks like I'll end up beating everybody alone. *sigh* I really need to make alliances with more intelligent people."

(End of Confessional)

**(Killer Rats)**

"Welcome to Total Drama, this is your host Topher…yeah that sounds great!" said Topher as he was walking by himself down one of the hallways of the house. He noticed after he said that, that he was really close to Samey and Amy's room. He quickly made his way to his room and opened the door slightly to hear what was going on.

"Ugh Samey, why are you such a pain! You can't do anything right!" said Amy.

"You know what Amy…I think you need to stop." said Samey. Amy was disgusted at what she had just said.

"What did you just say? I need to stop? You should be listening to your own advice. Maybe you should stop being so useless. Gosh I don't even want to look at you anymore!" yelled Amy. She stomped out of the room not even noticing that Topher was right next to the door. Topher could hear quiet sobs coming from the room.

"You need to do a better job at being confident you know?" said Topher. Samey looked up to see it was Topher.

"Oh Topher…I guess you heard the whole thing that just happened." said a slightly sad Samey.

"Look, she's never going to respect you if you keep letting her walk over you like that." said Topher.

"It doesn't matter; she wouldn't respect me even if I did show some confidence in standing up to her. In fact, that would probably make her even angrier with me." said Samey. She began to cry again. Topher then reached out and took her hand.

"Hey we're friends, and like I said the other day, before and after challenges, I'm here for you…Sammy." He said. Samey gave a shocked face.

"Did…did you just call me Sammy?" she asked.

"Well, yeah that is your name? It's a start to building confidence in you if people started calling you by your actual name." said Topher. She smiled at him after he said that.

"Thanks Topher…it's really nice of you to say that. I think…I think I can stand up to her." said Samey.

"We'll take it one step at a time, I'm not expecting you to completely come out and be confident in putting an end to all this, let's start by taking small steps. Remember though, if you need to talk, I'm here for you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go practice coming up with some introductions for when I take the show over." said Topher. As he got up to do so,

"Topher…" said Samey.

"Yeah?" he asked. After he said this, Samey went and gave him a hug.

"Really, thank you…this means a lot to me." said Samey.

"Hey, don't mention it…really don't mention it to the others, I gotta keep my cool you now? I'll see you later." said Topher.

(Confessional)

Samey – "That was the nicest thing I've had a guy ever say to me…he's really great."

Topher – "She just needs to build up her confidence. Then she'll be as confident as this guy!"

(End of Confessional)

Meanwhile, on the outside of the house, Sky and Dave were talking to each other about their new relationship together.

"Dave, can you believe this?" asked Sky.

"Honestly, I can't. This is unbelievable. I get to be with the girl I fought for for so long. Can this get any better?" said Dave.

"There is something I do want to talk about though." said Sky.

"What is it?" asked Dave.

"Now that we're together, I expect you to be a team player, and really put the effort into winning every challenge. I really don't want to see you quitting on our team, you know? I doubt that will ever happen, but it's something I worry about, because I know we all want to win." said Sky.

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean, don't worry Sky. I have the team player mentality. You can count on that." said Dave.

(Confessional)

Dave – "Honestly, I could care less about the money now at this point. As long as I got Sky, I'm happy."

Sky – "I'm so glad to hear that Dave is willing to be a team player. I want to see the two of us make it to the final so either way, we end up splitting the money."

(End of Confessional)

"Campers, report to the middle of the forest ASAP!" yelled the intercom.

"Welcome campers!" yelled a very excited Chris.

"What are you so excited for Chris?" asked Jo.

"Oh I'm glad you asked Jo, because it's challenge time! And this week, you'll actually have to go hands on in this challenge, so that makes it even better!" said Chris.

"Will you just tell us the challenge already, geez." said Heather. This slightly ruined Chris's mood.

"Sheesh alright Heather, this week's challenge is the simple game of Capture the Flag." said Chris.

"Pft, as if, we all know that there's a twist to that." said Trent.

"Oh Trent, you know me so well." said Chris. Topher gave a gasp after Chris said that.

(Confessional)

Topher – "No…he was just saying that. He doesn't really mean Trent knows him that well. I mean I bet I know Chris way more than he does. Right?"

(End of Confessional)

"In this Capture the Flag, each team will be given a side of the island. Left goes to the Maggot and right goes to the Rats. Each team will be given a protector, a hunter, and the rest are footman. The protector and the hunter will be given these." said Chris. He tossed paintball guns at Shawn, Brick, Jo, and Lightning.

"Uh Chris? These paintball guns aren't filled with paint." said Brick.

"That's because we're not using paint. We're using tranquilizers from World Tour when we were in Africa. We had a little bit left over and I decided why not. If you even need to question what they do, you can ask Heather about all that." said Chris. Heather only shot him an angry glare.

"The protector for each side will be Brick for the Maggots, and Jo for the Rats." said Chris.

"Hey, how come I have to be the protector, I want to be the hunter." said Jo.

"No you're the protector now deal with it." said an angry Chris. Jo only shot him a glare and Lightning was just laughing at Jo.

"Now as I was saying, everyone else will be a footman. They will be given slingshots and we'll be using the little mystery balloons from last season." said Chris. As he said this, Chef was bringing in a crate full of balloons and slingshots. "The objective is simple; capture your enemy's flag without getting shot by the hunter, protector, or any of the footmen. The Hunter will be hunting the footmen while the footmen are trying to avoid the hunter and other footmen while trying to capture the flag. The protector may not leave his or her post unless everyone else on the team had been eliminated. The hunter cannot capture the flag either on that note. If the protector is the last person standing they may advance and try to capture the flag, if they are eliminated at that point, the last protector standing is the winner for his or her team. And as a little added challenge…" said Chris. He then brought out a small crate full of glasses.

"Oh…it's those hard to see through glasses from Revenge." said Brick.

"Yup, the losing team from last challenge aka the Maggots will have to wear these for the entire challenge, just to emphasis how much of a team of losers they are." said Chris. He handed everybody on the Maggots a pair of glasses, which then they reluctantly put on.

"May I ask how you are supposed to see through these glasses?" asked Ella.

"You don't, you just hope for the best." said Chris.

"It's alright my friends; I will use my all seeing eye to see where the enemy lies. Then we need not worry about these glasses. Now let me just find the spell to cast that." said Leonard. Everyone other than Harold was annoyed at what he said.

(Confessional)

Tyler – "This is gonna be too easy. Maybe if I do well, I'll impress Lightning and Jo with my quick reflexes and my team player spirit. Then they'll let me join them for morning workouts!"

Topher – "I could've thought of a better challenge in my sleep." After he said that, the intercom went off. "I'd like to see you try Topher, oh wait, you're not a host." said Chris. Topher just gave an angry sigh after that.

Bridgette – "We're doomed."

Scarlett – "Maybe…just maybe, if we lose, then I might get the others to help me in voting Heather off. She's becoming just as useless as Max."

(End of Confessional)

"Protectors, get to your respected sides of the island. Oh and one last thing…if any of you so much as break the tiniest rule, you'll be eliminated nonetheless if your team wins or loses." said Chris. Brick and Jo then ran to their respected sides.

"Hunters…footmen, get ready…now GO!" yelled Chris. He then blew his blowhorn and the campers ran off.

"How much do you want to bet someone is gonna break the rules?" Chris asked Chef.

"I'll bet, 100 someone does." said Chef.

"Deal." said Chris. They got on Chris's ATV and laughed on their way back to the Rat's house.

**(Screaming Maggots)**

"We need a strategy…anybody got one?" asked Bridgette.

"Ahem." said Scarlett.

"Oh yeah, you're the smart one, do you have ideas?" asked Bridgette.

"Well…" said Scarlett. Just as she was about to say something, Harold began to talk.

"Well, if we split up into small groups and take different directions, we have a slightly better percentage of success instead of all of us going in one group. One of us should stay back and help Brick here just in case they get close to our flag." said Harold. The group applauded Harold for what he said…except Scarlett.

(Confessional)

Scarlett – "That's the first time I've ever been showed up before. This Harold…he must either be very intelligent…or incredibly stupid to try and show me up."

(End of Confessional)

"So who's gonna be the one to stay and help Brick?" asked Bridgette.

"I will Bridgette. Don't worry, I can fend for myself." said Dawn.

"Alright so Dawn is staying with Brick." said Bridgette.

"I'll go with…" said Scarlett. She was going to finish her sentence before Shawn spoke up.

"I think you should go with Harold. Or is that a problem for you?" said Shawn. Scarlett was gritting her teeth a little.

"No…it's not a problem." said Scarlett.

"Bridgette can go with Ella…which leaves Heather to go with Leonard." said Shawn. Heather gagged when she heard that.

"I am NOT going with this freak, I'd rather bury myself alive." said Heather. Shawn got up in her face after she said that.

"You're going with Leonard because if you don't…if we lose this challenge, you will be the one going home." said Shawn.

"You're bluffing." said Heather. Shawn and Heather then stared at each other for several seconds until Heather cracked.

"Fine…I'll take the wizard freak." said Heather.

"Shawn, you're gonna go by yourself?" asked Brick.

"I am the hunter, I have to go hunt down people. I know Pahkitew pretty well so even with these glasses on, it won't do much to me. And hey, this is some pretty good preparations for when the zombie apocalypse happens." said Shawn. Everyone gave him a weird glance after that.

"O..kay then, let's go Maggots!" said Bridgette.

"Oh yes let's!" said Ella. Then the Maggots separated into the forest, leaving Brick and Dawn at the flag.

**(Killer Rats)**

"Alright, so we need to think of a game plan." said Tyler.

"The Lightning doesn't need a game plan. I'm more own game plan. SHA-BAM!" he yelled. He then ran into the forest without anyone.

"He never thinks does he?" asked Trent.

"Nope." said Jo.

"Well what's the strategy guys?" asked Sky.

"Samey you come with me!" said Amy. Samey shot a worried glance at Topher to which all he did was nod his head.

"Alright…" said Samey. Amy and Samey then left into the forest.

"Izzy doesn't need anyone!" said Izzy. She immediately began climbing a nearby tree and vanished.

"Gosh…she's umm…definitely something." said Dave.

"No kidding, so I guess that you and Sky are gonna go together?" asked Trent. They both nodded in approval and began to walk into the forest.

"Well guys, I have to uhh, be somewhere at the moment…don't bother following me, I'll be right back." said Topher. He then ran off into the forest by himself.

"What's his problem?" asked Jo.

"No clue, so Tyler that just leaves you and me." said Trent.

"What about me!?" asked Jo.

"You're the protector, you go and protect the flag." said Tyler. Tyler and Trent then left.

"I don't want to be the protector." said Jo as she reluctantly went back to the flag. A pause came onto the TV screen.

"How will the campers fare in this deadly game of Capture the Flag? Will Jo leave her post? Will Lightning gain any brains? Will Scarlett be left wondering how someone could one up her? Find out when we come back!" said Chris.

(Commercial Intermission)

(Screaming Maggots)

"So Harold, may I ask why you decided to try to embarrass me like that?" asked Scarlett.

"What do you mean? It seemed fairly obvious that we should split up into small groups and go in different directions. It's basic strategy, if you've ever played a strategy game, you would know." said Harold.

"For those neanderthals, I'd be amazed if they could find their way back to the cave let alone figure out a strategy."

"Well I'm certainly not one of those people. I was probably the smartest person on the original Total Drama, I even got Courtney eliminated instead of myself one time."

(Confessional)

Scarlett - "So I did the same thing that he did. I'm impressed; his intelligence is something that can rival my own."

(End of Confessional)

"What if I were to say hypothetically that I did something along the lines of that as well?" asked Scarlett.

"I wouldn't blame you. I hate Courtney, but I hated Duncan more so that's why I switched the votes during that elimination." said Harold.

"So when do you reckon that someone will find us?"

"RIGHT NOW, SHA-BAM!" yelled Lightning. Lightning jumped out of a bush and shot both Scarlett and Harold with tranquilizer darts.

"Ugh…tranquilizer darts…" said Scarlett. As soon as she said that, both her and Harold fell asleep on the spot.

(Killer Rats)

"Samey hurry up and stop being so slow!" yelled Amy. Samey was reluctantly following Amy while Topher was following behind to see what they were doing.

"Amy…we need to talk." said Samey.

"Yeah sure, we can talk, about how useless you are!"

"Come on Sammy…do something…fight back." whispered Topher to himself as he watched from behind a tree.

"Amy…I'm tired of you treating me like this…I want you to treat me with respect." said Samey. Amy stopped dead in her tracks after she heard Samey say that.

"What did you just say? Didn't I tell you to stop saying things like that!? You're NOTHING without me!" Samey began to cry after Amy said this.

"What are you gonna cry now? Mom and Dad aren't here and even if they were, they wouldn't side with you. You're the useless and dumb twin." said Amy. Samey did something after that which surprised Topher and Amy both. She took one of her balloons and launched it at Amy. It burst on her and it turned out to be filled with itching powder. Amy was heard screaming into the forest after that, which left Samey on the ground by herself.

"Hey…I saw what you did." said Topher as he emerged from behind the tree.

"Topher…I just…I didn't know what else to do, she's right though, mom and dad would take her side like they always do." said Samey. Topher then reached in and gave her a hug.

"You did great, standing up to her like that. Don't be angry with yourself. And honestly if your parents are siding with her…then they're just being stupid. They should realize that they have a good twin right here, one that's much better than that other one." said Topher.

"Thank you Topher…" said Samey. As she said this, Topher looked up to see that Shawn was standing right next to them.

"Do you want me to make this quick? You two seem to be in the middle of something." said Shawn.

"Go ahead and shoot, just don't shoot the face." said Topher. Shawn did what he asked and shot both of them with his tranquilizer gun.

(Screaming Maggots)

"So my fair maiden, where do you hail from?" asked Leonard.

"What? Gosh you're so weird. I can't do this." said Heather. Heather then began to walk off by herself leaving Leonard by himself. After Heather left, Trent and Tyler popped out of some bushes and aimed their balloons at Leonard.

"You got anything left to say before you get covered in whatever is in this balloon?" asked Tyler. Leonard then pulled out his wand.

"Foul enemies you shall be smitten!" said Leonard. He began to flip through his spellbook which confused Trent and Tyler. As they were wondering what they were watching, two balloons came and hit them in the back. They looked back to see that it was Dawn and Ella who had hit them.

"Oh, we're so sorry about that. It's just the rules and all, I hope that you can forgive us." said Ella.

(Confessional)

Trent – "I can't be mad at that."

Tyler – "How did they sneak up behind us? I would've thought that we would hear some sounds behind us. They're good."

Ella – "Some of my feathered friends came to help us. They picked us up and took us to them. Oh how I love them so much."

(End of Confessional)

"A-HA, I found a spell to cast onto you…what happened?" asked Leonard.

"This just happened!" yelled Izzy. As she said this, Leonard, Ella, Dawn, Trent, and Tyler all turned around to see that Izzy was in a tree with her hand on a vine. She began to swing down…only to go face first into a tree. Leonard then awkwardly shot a balloon at her.

"OH! Let's replay that!" said Chris as he was watching this happen on the TV. He replayed it which resulted in Chris and Chef laughing even harder.

While Leonard, Ella, and Dawn were all looking at Izzy, Dave and Sky snuck up on them and shot balloons at all three of them. They all turned around to see them.

"That's how it's done!" yelled Sky.

"Yeah go us!" yelled Dave. They hugged after that and ran back into the forest.

(Killer Rats)

"Gosh, this is so boring. I want to be out there kicking butt, not standing here guarding this stupid flag." said Jo. Just as she said this, she noticed that Heather was coming to her.

"You better get back from the flag before I shoot you with this dart gun." said Jo.

"Oh Jo, I'm not here to take the flag, I'm just here to tell you that everyone on your team has been eliminated. You can go and try to take our flag now." said Heather.

"How do I know if you're not lying and trying to get me eliminated from my team?"

"Now Jo, you really think that I'd lie to you? If it makes you feel better, the two people guarding the flag for us are Brick and Bridgette. Now that I told you something like that, you should trust me now." Jo put that into heavy consideration.

"And you're out?"

"Of course, why else would I be standing in front of you without any balloons or anything?"

"Alright, thanks Heather." said Jo. After she said that, she ran off into the forest.

(Confessional)

Heather – "I still got it. They're so easy to fool."

(End of Confessional)

As Jo was running into the forest, she ran into Lightning, Dave, and Sky.

"JO WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" asked a very surprised Sky.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be guarding our flag?" asked Dave.

"Heather told me that there was no one left on our team so I could run in and take the flag." said Jo.

"And you say that I'm stupid, you're the stupid one." said Lightning. Jo had just realized what she had done.

"And the Maggots win! Thanks to Heather! Rats, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony." said Chris on the intercom.

(Screaming Maggots)

"Hey look who I found." said Shawn as he was walking with Brick and Bridgette. He pointed out Scarlett and Harold.

"Well isn't that sweet?" said Bridgette. Brick got down to wake them both up.

"What happened?" asked Harold. He began to look at Scarlett. Scarlett had fallen right into his arms. She woke up and jumped up.

"Nothing happened. It was the tranquilizer darts." said Scarlett.

"Sure it was." said Shawn unconvinced. Scarlett gave him a very angry look.

(Confessional)

Scarlett – "Nothing happened. You all saw it yourselves. And besides, I would never degrade myself to be with someone with such unattractive attributes like Harold to infatuate me. But, I might've felt a little something…NO, Scarlett, you're here to win. Winning is the only thing that matters."

Harold – "She's totally into me. Niceeeee."

(End of Confessional)

(Killer Rats)

Topher began to wake up slowly. He noticed that Samey had fallen asleep right next to him.

"Hey Sammy, wake up." said Topher.

"What happened?" she asked as she slowly got up.

"We got shot by Shawn with those tranquilizer darts…we must've fallen asleep." said Topher.

"Did we lose?" asked Samey. As she said this Topher got up and looked at who was coming close to them. It was Lightning, Dave, Sky, and Jo with all of them looking at Jo and Jo was looking down at the ground.

"It looks that way, and I can also perfectly guess that it was Jo's fault." said Topher. Topher reached out and offered his hand to pick up Samey.

"Topher…" said Samey.

"Yes Sammy?"

"Thank you for helping me stand up to Amy."

"Don't mention it; you just need to build your confidence. Don't be afraid of her. Show her what you're made of." Samey then went to hug Topher after he said that. He embraced her as well. What they didn't realize was that Amy was watching.

(Confessional)

Amy – "So that's where she's getting all her confidence from! That does it…I need to get rid of Topher."

(End of Confessional)

(Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome Killer Rats to the 4th elimination of the season. Are you excited for it as much as I am?" asked a very excited Chris. They all groaned which made Chris a bit angry.

"When I call your name, you're safe. Lightning, Izzy, Samey, Trent, Dave, Tyler, Sky, and Topher." Chris then threw marshmallows at each of them. "Amy, you were more concerned with trying to make your sister mad than the actual challenge, and Jo, you listened to Heather and lost the challenge because you left your post. I mean seriously, who's dumb enough to listen to Heather? Which is why Amy is safe." said Chris. He then tossed the final marshmallow to Amy.

At the Slingshot of Shame,

"Any final words?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, Heather, when I come back, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" yelled Jo.

"Yeah, don't care." said a bored Chris. He then pressed the button which caused Jo to fly off the island.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS HEATHER!" yelled Jo as she was flying off the island.

"Four down, twenty more to go. Will the Rats lose again, or will the Maggots lose a second challenge? Will anyone find out about Scarlett and Heather's deception? Will Amy do something about the new Samey and Topher friendship? And can Dave and Sky get any more nauseating?" said Chris as he looked to see that Dave and Sky were kissing. "Find out here, on the next episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!"

Remaining Contestants:

Screaming Maggots - Heather, Ella, Bridgette, Scarlett, Harold, Dawn, Shawn, Brick, Leonard

Killer Rats - Lightning, Topher, Samey, Amy, Izzy, Trent, Dave, Sky, Tyler

Eliminated Contestants - Courtney, Noah, Mile, Jo

**AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this. I apologize that it's a little shorter than Chapter 3, but my hands have been hurting from all the typing and writing that I do on a constant basis. I want to thank all of you who view and review this story, it's because of you guys that I continue to make these fanfictions! Continue to send in your challenge ideas via Private Messaging or Reviews! I also want to say if you're curious on my progress throughout these fanfiction s I am writing, check out my profile. I update where I am in these stories fairly often. Lastly, I want to thank dimension traverler again for giving me the idea to do this challenge. Enjoy!**

**Defan777**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This is Chapter 5 of Total Drama Redux. I apologize for my hiatus. I needed to take a little break from writing because I felt sick and also I was very sleep deprived so I needed to catch up on that. Plus, I got school coming up and this is my last year of High School, so I really need to focus on that. Like I said, I apologize for the hiatus and I'll try to update as frequently as I can. I notice that a lot of people enjoy this story, and I will admit, I didn't enjoy this story much but it's starting to grow on me a little. My goal for this is to finish this before the end of my senior year. I want to thank everybody for reading this and reviewing. It makes it a lot easier to write knowing that I have such committed and dedicated fans! Thank you so much and keep doing what you doing! Lastly, I just want to say that I did see several comments about Noah and bringing him back and also bringing Max in for Scarlett. I apologize but I have no intentions of bringing him back or switching Max for Scarlett. I might have some of the eliminated contestants make cameos in this to satisfy people because I had almost forgotten about the large fan base that Noah has. Also I'd like to thank digimedas for the idea of this challenge. Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: The Maze

"Last time on Total Drama Redux, the contestants were put through a very dangerous game of Capture the Flag, which only made me laugh and…" said Chris. He was interrupted by Chef.

"Which reminds me, you owe me a hundred dollars!" yelled Chef. Chris reluctantly pulled out his wallet and pulled out a hundred.

"Sheesh, I was hoping you'd forget about that deal we made. And don't interrupt me during an introduction again!" yelled Chris as he handed the hundred dollar bill to Chef. "Now as I was saying, I put the contestants through blah blah blah…anyways, the real important things in this were that we saw Topher and Samey getting closer to each other much to Amy and my own disgust. We saw quite possibly one of the more painful things to happen on Pahkitew Island yet with Izzy taking it to a tree. And lastly, we saw Jo get tricked by the Queen Bee herself and costing me a hundred dollars." said a very irritated Chris.

"We still have 20 more contestants to go through and you'll get to see their dismay right here on TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!"

[Opening Theme]

(Screaming Maggots)

The Maggots were in higher spirits with their victory, but they certainly weren't about to go congratulate Heather for her deception.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do about those two over there? Sure it's nice that we won but…we need to make sure that if we lose, we need to vote one of them off." said Shawn.

"Well, maybe…and I'm just being very straightforward about this and we need to open to possibilities, but what if we were to throw a challenge?" asked Bridgette.

"Ma'am, I don't know about that, I don't want to just quit during a challenge." said Brick.

"May I ask what you three are talking about?" asked Ella. Her and Dawn had just arrived back into the cave carrying berries that they had picked from the forest.

"Oh nothing…it's nothing you need to worry yourselves about." said a reassuring Bridgette.

"Are you planning to try and get Heather and Scarlett voted off?" asked Dawn.

"How did you know that? And keep your voice down. We don't need them to hear us." said Shawn. Dawn and Ella took seats right next to Shawn, Brick, and Bridgette.

"Your auras seem to be very different then what they were a few days ago, I can only imagine that you and your friends have been trying to do something complicated. I only assumed that that was what this complication was." said Dawn calmly.

"Oh, and why would you want to eliminate Heather and Scarlett? I bet we could all be friends and win challenges all the time." said Ella.

(Confessional)

Shawn – "She really does have a one track mind doesn't she?

(End of Confessional)

"Ella, the world doesn't work like that. I mean why else would we have people like Heather and Scarlett and especially Chris if we could all just be friends? It can't be like that sadly." said Bridgette.

"Oh, I see." said a slightly saddened Ella.

"Oh don't feel bad ma'am, if it makes you feel better, we're all your friends here." said Brick.

"Anyways…so you know about our little alliance…now what are you two going to do about it?" asked Shawn with a curious tone.

"I don't normally try to choose sides when it comes to these things, but I sense very dark auras from both Heather and Scarlett, I think it would be best for both of us to be with you." said Dawn.

"Oh yes I agree, if Dawn doesn't think they're good, they probably aren't. I just hope that after all this, we can all be friends." said Ella.

"Maybe." said Bridgette.

(Confessional)

Bridgette – "No."

Brick – "Nope."

Shawn – "No way."

(End of Confessional)

Scarlett shot them a very curious glance.

"Heather, we need to talk." said Scarlett.

"What again? What could it possibly be this time?" asked Heather.

"I think that Shawn's alliance has just gained two more members from the way that Dawn and Ella are talking to them."

"Oh really? So from what you're telling me is that if we lose, even if we had those two over there (she then points to Harold and Leonard), one of us would go home?" She then started to get angry at Scarlett.

"Maybe, but if it comes down to it, I think I could convince one of them to side with us for a little bit. Which leaves me to have to do something." Scarlett then started to walk towards Harold and Leonard while Heather was shooting her an angry glare.

(Confessional)

Heather – "I swear, I think I'd be better off with Lindsay than her."

Scarlett – "Heather is such an imbecile. I amaze even myself with how I've been able to restrain myself from causing a confrontation with her."

(End of Confessional)

"Harold, Leonard, I have a proposition to make to you two." said Scarlett.

"Not now, we're in the middle of something…so tell me, where do you get all your ingredients for your potions?" asked Harold.

"Well I'm glad you asked, because…" said Leonard. He was then interrupted by Scarlett.

"Listen you two imbeciles, those cretins over there are in an alliance, and it doesn't take a genius to see that they have five and we are four." said a slightly angered Scarlett.

"And? You interrupted my story about where I get my ingredients for potions just to tell us that?" said Leonard.

"She has a point Leonard, I think she's gonna ask us to be in an alliance with her and Heather. We accept." said Harold. Scarlett shot him a curious glance. She was amazed that she didn't even have to tell him what she was about to propose.

"Umm, alright then." She said as she made her way back to Heather.

(Confessional)

Harold – "What she doesn't realize is that I was going to ask them to be in an alliance with myself and Leonard. And a quick way to make sure that there's no betrayal is to win the heart of one of the two. Heather is all Alejandro's so that leaves Scarlett. But I have no intentions of getting together with her, because I got Leshawna." Harold then pulls out a photo of Leshawna and gazes at it for a few seconds. "I'm not evil, I'm just smart, and I've been on this show long enough to say that without alliances, you don't last long here."

Leonard – "And I was really looking forward to telling Harold about my potion ingredients."

(End of Confessional)

(Killer Rats)

"Yo Lightning, can I join you?" asked Tyler as he was making his way to do some weightlifting.

"Sha-whatever." said Lightning as he was bench pressing with ease. Tyler picked up a dumbbell and started to flex his arms.

"So you unhappy that Jo is gone?"

"Yeah, because unlike you, she was actually fun to compete against, with you, it's like running a race against a blind kid." said Lightning.

"I'm not blind!" said Tyler as he got up. He started to walk forward and didn't realize that there was a punching bag right in front of him. He ran face first into it.

"Sure you aren't. I'm done. I can't believe that my competition is sha-gone." said a slightly angered Lightning.

"So I'll see you later then, maybe we could shoot some hoops later!?" yelled Tyler as Lightning left.

Meanwhile,

"So who could I have help me with getting rid of Topher?" asked Amy to herself. She was in her room by herself and was writing down the names of all the players left on the Rats team.

"Izzy is psychotic…maybe she'll listen. Dave and Sky think that Topher is annoying so that works. I don't know about Tyler or Trent. Lightning is as dumb as a brick, he'll listen to me." continued Amy as she wrote this down to herself. Just then,

"Hey Amy, have you seen Sammy around?" asked Topher as he peaked his head through the room.

"Why do you want my sister? And did you just call her Sammy? I'm not her keeper, but then again someone has to watch her. She'd be lost if I wasn't watching her because she's so dumb. But no I don't know where my sister is nor do I care. Now get out!" yelled Amy.

"Sheesh, you could've just told me no." said Topher.

"Wait a minute Topher, you never answered my first question. What do you want my sister for?" asked Amy.

"Oh, no reason."

"She's outside the house."

"Hey thanks Amy." said Topher as he then left the room to go find Amy.

"I heard everything you said." said Izzy as she popped her head from under one of the beds in her room.

"IZZY! WHY CAN'T YOU BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!? Wait did you say you heard everything?" asked a scared Amy.

"Mhm hmm."

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

"No. Or at least Izzy won't. I don't know about E-Scope, or Explosivo, or Esquire, or Brainzilla." said Izzy.

"Look here you freak, do NOT go telling my sister or anyone else about what I said. I mean it!"

Izzy just shrugged her shoulders and left. Amy followed this up by crossing her name off of the list of members on her team to help her get rid of Topher.

On the porch steps,

"Hey Trent, can I ask you something?" asked Dave.

"Sure man go ahead." said Trent as he was tuning his guitar.

"What would be a nice first date to go on with Sky?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Well you see I don't know exactly. I mean I have an idea of what I'd like to do, but I don't have a certain plan you know? And seeing as you're really the only normal one here besides Sky and myself, I'd thought to ask you." said Dave. Trent was silent for a little bit.

"Look man, I don't think I'd be the best person to ask about relationship stuff. You wanna ask someone, go ask Tyler."

"How come?" asked Dave.

"Look it doesn't matter. Go ask Tyler." said Trent slightly agitated.

"Sheesh, what's your problem?" asked Dave. He then walked off to go find Tyler. Trent just sat at the steps and gave a sigh.

(Confessional)

Trent – "Gwen and I are great friends now. We have been ever since World Tour ended. If Dave knew that I had dated and broken up with Gwen a long time ago, he wouldn't have asked. I'm not upset about it, but it's still a touchy subject."

(End of Confessional)

"Hey Sammy." said Topher. Samey was picking berries in the woods and scavenging for any other things she could find.

"Oh hi Topher, guess what? I'm beginning to stand up to Amy more. She told me to go get her breakfast and I told her no. I wasn't even intimidated much by her at all." said Samey.

"Then why are you picking berries? You know we have food inside the house." Samey was quiet then and dropped her berries. She then fell to the ground and broke into a sob.

"Topher I can't do it. She's just too much for me. I tried to stand up to her today but she threatened me again and I couldn't say no after that. I'm pathetic." cried Samey. Topher then grabbed her hand.

"No you're not. You just need to work on it a little more. If you keep working on it, soon you won't have to worry about her being mean to you ever again because you'll be in charge." said a reassuring Topher.

"Thanks Topher. It's always nice to hear you say these things to me." said a slightly happier Samey.

"Now if you don't mind me asking…what was she threatening you with?"

"She threatened that if I didn't listen to her, she'd tell the guy I like all these horrible things about me that aren't true!"

"Who's the guy that you like?" asked a now very curious Topher.

"Well, he's on this island…he's on our team." said a slightly blushing Samey.

"Hmm…well there's five guys on our team. Dave is with Sky, Tyler is with someone from the original cast, Lightning is in love with himself…is it Trent?" he asked.

"No…" said Samey.

"Well the only guy that's left is…" said Topher. The next thing that happened was a shock to both Samey and Topher. Samey then leaned in forward and kissed Topher (much to his surprise).

"Oh, wow." said a surprised Topher.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm so stupid." said a disheartened Samey. Topher then looked her straight in the eyes.

"It's fine, really, I wouldn't have guessed that it was me. I thought it was Trent." He said with a laugh. "But can I ask why you have a crush on me? I mean away from the obvious, no one can resist this soon to be host."

"Topher, you're the only guy who's ever been nice to me. You're the only one who calls me by my name. You believe in me…something that no one else does. And not to mention that I think you're really cute." said Samey.

"So what do you reckon we do about…this?" asked Topher.

"I really want this to go somewhere…not just one kiss and be done with it kind of thing."

"Well…I can't be showing affection during the challenges or it would cramp up my style, but before and after challenges, I'd uhh, I'd like that." Topher and Samey then hugged…much to the dismay of Amy who was watching the whole thing.

(Confessional)

Amy – "EWWW! Samey is with someone? That does it! One of those two need to go!"

(End of Confessional)

"Campers, report to the middle of the forest ASAP! McLean out!" said the intercom.

(Middle of the Woods)

"Chris, why is there a huge maze here?" asked Trent.

"I'm glad you asked Trent, because this is your next challenge!" said an ecstatic Chris. The contestants gasped.

"Shocked? Well don't worry, I didn't make this too bad for you guys." said Chris.

"Really?" asked a surprised Ella.

"NO! I would NEVER do something like that, especially for you Ella!" yelled Chris. Ella then gave a sad sigh.

"This challenge is simple though. All you have to do is reach the middle of the maze, grab the flag, and make it back here to the finish line." Topher looked like he was about to criticize Chris.

"Topher, you say one word about this and I will eliminate you." said a slightly angered Chris. Topher then moved back a little.

"This seems simple, but this maze is rigged with plenty of booby traps, animals, and anything else that would want to cause you pain in any way, shape, or form." said a now happy Chris.

"So Chris, why exactly are there all these entrances?" asked Tyler.

"I'm also glad you asked, you will only be allowed to go in groups of two and one group of three. I will pick who goes with who. Shawn, you can go with Leonard." said Chris. Shawn gave a large sigh.

(Confessional)

Shawn – "Great, the weakest person on our team…and he's with me. Of course."

(End of Confessional)

"Ella, you can go with Heather." Heather shot an angry look at Ella.

"Hello Heather, I hope that we become the best of friends." said Ella. Bridgette, Brick, and Shawn let out a sigh.

"Bridgette, you can go with Brick and Dawn, which leaves Scarlett and Harold." said Chris.

"Chris, I would rather much be paired up with anyone else other than Harold preferably." said Scarlett.

"You can drop the act Scarlett, you're lucky I even let you back onto this show after the stunt you pulled. Now deal with it." said an angry Chris. Scarlett let out a very angry sigh.

"Let's go." said an angered Scarlett as she began to walk to an entrance with Harold.

"For the Rats, Lightning can go with Tyler…" said Chris. He was then interrupted by Lightning.

"SHA-WHAT!? Lightning goes solo, I don't want this shrimp around me!" he yelled.

"You can't go solo, this is a partner thing. Tyler seems to want to be your partner." said Chris.

"YEAH! Athletes for the win!" yelled Tyler as he held his hand up looking for a high five from Lightning. Lightning refused and started to walk to an entrance with Tyler following him.

"Topher, you can go with…I think you can go with Samey." Samey let out a giggle after Chris said that. Topher responded by smiling back at her. Amy made a gagging sound to herself after seeing that.

"Amy, you can go with Trent and Izzy. Which leaves…Dave and Sky, of course." said a dissatisfied Chris.

(Confessional)

Amy – "This is the perfect opportunity to get some people on my side against Topher and Sparemey. It's so GROSS what those two are doing!"

(End of Confessional)

Everybody made their way to an entrance quickly after hearing who they were going to be going with into the maze.

"Now GO!" yelled Chris. The contestants then began to run into the maze.

"Oh this is going to be good, isn't it Chef?" asked Chris.

"You said it." said Chef as they pulled on a bunch of monitor screens.

(Screaming Maggots)

"Shawn, would you be interested in hearing about where I get my ingredients for my potions?" asked Leonard as they began to walk from the Northeast Corner of the maze.

"No, I would rather just focus on the challenge at hand." said Shawn.

"Well, I have to travel far and wide, battling hideous creatures, and using my best spells to defeat these creatures to acquire the things I need to make these potions. For instance…" said Leonard.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Leonard didn't hear what Shawn had said and continued talking about the ingredients for his potions.

"Heather, may I ask why you look so bitter about this? I for one am enjoying this!" said Ella as they started to trek through the maze.

"I would easily be able to do this alone, but Chris insists we have a partner with us, and unfortunately I got paired up with you. I mean what's with the clothes you wear?" said Heather bitterly.

"Do you find something wrong with my dress? I picked it out myself. I love pink and I've always wanted to be a princess. Being able to sing without having people get angry with me, finding a prince…those are things I dream about. I wish people could understand that." said a very happy Ella.

"You are living in a fantasy. This is reality. You really think that all that will happen to you?" questioned Heather.

"Of course! And if I win the money, I could put it into building a castle for me and my prince to live in, whoever that might be!" Heather rolled her eyes upon hearing that. Just then, a bear had popped out.

"You want to do something useful? Go do something about that bear." said Heather. She then grabbed Ella and threw her at the bear. The bear looked at Ella and moved past her and towards Heather.

"ELLA DO SOMETHING!" yelled a very angry Heather. Ella brushed the dirt off of her dress and began to sing. The bear then started making its way towards Ella and offered itself to her.

"I think it wants us to get on its back." said Ella.

"I am NOT getting on that putrid things' back." said Heather. The bear then growled at Heather and started making its way to her again.

"On second thought, maybe riding the bear through the maze wouldn't be so bad." She said with a fake smile. Heather then got on the bear after Ella did.

"Stop staring at me like that, I find it quite disturbing." said Scarlett.

"I don't see what your problem is. I'm not even staring at you." said Harold.

"You've been staring at me ever since we took our first steps into this maze. I wonder how Chris was able to get this all up in less than a day. This would seem impossible unless he had lots of manual labor." said Scarlett.

"More like forced labor. You think anyone is stupid enough to want to help Chris out?"

"Well from what I've heard about the past contestants, some of them are not exactly the most intelligent people I've ever heard of." said Scarlett. After Scarlett finished saying this, she noticed someone ahead of her in the maze. It was someone she knew only too well (to her misfortune). Someone so annoying to her, so much of an imbecile, that just seeing him made her angry. It was,

"No…" said Scarlett.

"Who is it?" asked Harold. Scarlett face palmed herself.

"It's Max." she said with a sigh.

"Sidekick!" yelled Max from afar.

"Did he just call you sidekick?" asked Harold starting to laugh.

"Shut up. Let's start going the other way." said Scarlett. Harold and Scarlett started making their way back, but when Scarlett turned around to look back, Max was catching up to them and eventually, he did.

"Sidekick!" yelled Max.

"Leave me alone Max, you're not even in this competition." said Scarlett.

"I know, I'm part of the challenge. Chris appointed me the position to accompany you throughout this maze." said Max.

"He wouldn't." said Scarlett. Just then a monitor popped up from the ground.

"Actually, I would, and I did. And Scarlett, if you abandon Max at any point in this challenge, and I'll eliminate you today." said Chris. The monitor popped back into the ground.

"So would you like to tell me Scarlett, how was it that you became Max's sidekick?" asked Harold as the three of them started walking into the maze.

"I can tell you that, it's because of my ingenious. This girl certainly doesn't know how to be truly evil. I took her under my wing so that she could learn how to become truly EVIL!" said Max. He then gave a maniacal laugh.

"You do remember I tried to blow up this entire island. If that is not evil, then what exactly is? And stop calling me sidekick. I am and will not ever be your sidekick Max!" said a very angry Scarlett.

"Oh that little stunt you pulled I have forgiven you for it already. You are on your way to becoming true evil like me. Maybe after a few more days of me around and you will become your own evil genius such as myself." said Max.

(Confessional)

Scarlett – "A few more days of Max and I'll take Chris on his offer to eliminate me. Anything's better than Max."

Harold – "Hmm, this gives me an idea."

(End of Confessional)

(Killer Rats)

"So bro, where are we gonna go?" said a very ecstatic Tyler.

"Sha-what? I don't know about you, but the Lightning is going over there." said Lightning.

"Hey you can't abandon me. Chris already said that. And we athletes got to stick together, if not, then who do we got left?" Lightning was starting to get angry with Tyler.

"You are not an athlete, and even if you were, what makes you think I want to be around you? I am the Lightning, no one can compete with me. You are a shrimp. Stop kidding yourself and go away. I'm not gonna let you hold me back from winning this challenge. Sha-later loser!" yelled Lightning. He then began to run off away from Tyler. Tyler then began to walk off on his own into the opposite direction.

(Confessional)

Tyler – "Geez, that was slightly uncalled for. I am totally an athlete, and I'm just as big as he is. See?" Tyler started to flex his muscles but stopped after he poked his eye when he was doing it.

(End of Confessional)

"Trent, can I ask you a question?" asked Amy as Trent, Izzy, and her were walking.

"Umm sure, ask away." said Trent reluctantly.

"What do you think of Topher and my sister Samey?"

"Why are you so curious about that? That isn't exactly a question someone asks for no reason."

"Oh it's because she…" said Izzy. Amy then covered her mouth.

"Izzy doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm just curious is all." said Amy as she tried to reassure Trent that nothing was going on.

"Umm, I don't really think much of them. Topher I've noticed really likes Chris, and your sister seems to be alright. Now answer my question, why do you care?"

"Trent, I think that Topher and Samey are saying things behind your back about you." said Amy.

"Oh really now? And what are they asking exactly?" asked Trent slightly surprised and angered upon hearing that.

"I heard them saying that you were a poor excuse for a guitarist, and that Topher especially said that you were the worst example of what a boyfriend should be."

"…He's probably right. Not about the guitar thing, I am a bit angered by that, but the boyfriend thing he's probably right about that. I mean I went all psycho over my ex that it lead her to break up with me. I wasn't a good boyfriend." said Trent. Amy was a bit stunned to hear that.

"Trent, I want you to help me with getting one of them voted off. I mean you can't let them say things like that about you. I don't think that you were a completely horrid boyfriend or a poor guitarist." said Amy.

"Well thanks Amy, I think I might take you up on your offer." said Trent.

"And what about you Izzy?" asked Amy.

"Oh sure, whatever makes you happy." said Izzy obviously not caring about what was going on with the discussion.

(Confessional)

Amy – "Yes! Now that I've got two people on my side it's only a matter of time until I can get enough people to eliminate Topher and Sparemey."

(End of Confessional)

"So Sky, I was wondering something." said Dave.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Sky as she was continuing her way through the maze.

"Well, the thing is, I was wondering…if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime maybe after we get off of Pahkitew Island. Or during, I don't mind either."

"Oh that sounds nice, I'd really like that. There is something that I do want to ask you too."

"Oh anything Sky!" said a happy Dave.

"Remember when I asked you if you were gonna be a team player? I just wanted to make sure that you meant it. For some reason, I have a little doubt." said Sky.

"Oh Sky, I did mean that. Please don't doubt it. I am trying to be a team player." said Dave. He didn't realize that he was continuing to walk as Sky had stopped.

"Dave look out!" said Sky. Dave had stepped on a hollow block which cued Chris to press one of the buttons on his remote. The block then exploded and caused Dave to fly out of the maze, which was followed with laughter by Chris and Chef.

(Confessional)

Sky – "Not cool Chris!"

Dave – "OW!" Dave said this as he crash landed into the confessional

(End of Confessional)

"Well you saw it here, the challenge has been going splendidly for our contestants. How long will it take them to make it to the center? Will Scarlett lose it with being surrounded by Max? Will Amy's new alliance last long? And where the heck is Lightning? Find out right after the commercial break on Total Drama Redux!" said Chris.

(Commercial Intermission)

(Center of the Maze)

"Sidekick, there is the flag! Go and get it!" yelled Max.

"Why don't you go and make yourself useful for once. I am not your slave." said a very angered Scarlett.

"I am useful sidekick, you just are too dimwitted to see my true evil genius!" said Max. Scarlett gave out a sigh as Harold looked on.

"Hey, isn't that Topher and Samey?" said Harold. Scarlett and Max looked on to see that it was indeed them.

"Topher, there's the flag!" yelled Samey.

"Let's get it Sammy!" said Topher confidently. They then began to run for it.

"DO SOMETHING SIDEKICK, OR YOU WILL LOOK LIKE MORE OF A FOOL!" yelled Max. Scarlett nearly snapped upon hearing that.

"Here, I have a solution. You see that pressure plate? I bet if you step on it, Chris will do something bad to him." whispered Harold into Scarlett's ear. Scarlett was pleased to hear that idea.

"Hey Max, I bet an evil genius like you couldn't come up with a solution to deal with those two on say that step right there." said a sarcastic Scarlett.

"I bet you I can sidekick! Watch and learn." said Max. As he finished saying this, he took a step onto the pressure plate. After he stepped on it, Chris pressed his remote and it caused Max to blow up. He went flying into the air and landed on Samey and Topher.

"I'm impressed and satisfied to see that Max was gotten rid of." said Scarlett.

"Oh it was pretty easy to guess that Chris had something rigged there. It's easy to see where the evil from Pahkitew Island came from." said Harold. Scarlett grinned and rushed for the flag. They grabbed it and began to hurry to the finish line.

"And Harold and Scarlett win it for the Maggots!" yelled Chris as they had crossed the finish line outside of the maze. "Chef, go find the others!" Chef gave a sigh and went into the maze.

(Shortly after the Challenge)

"Why did we lose!?" asked a very angry Amy.

"It's because of these two." said Chef as he put them down on the ground in front of the Rats team.

"Of course Sparemey had something to do with this. She's always messing everything up! She couldn't even help our team out with the challenge!" said a very angry Amy. The Rats team began to walk off in irritation.

"Topher…what's going to happen now?" asked a very scared Samey.

"I don't know, let's hope for the best." He said to her. They then began to walk off to their house.

(Screaming Maggots)

"Good job guys!" said Ella.

"Yes I must admit, we had gotten lost in the maze and were wondering what was going to happen. I'm glad to hear that we won." said Dawn.

"I bet it was all Scarlett." said Heather.

"Actually, it was Harold who helped me. He got rid of Max which also led to him crushing Samey and Topher. That led us to our victory." said Scarlett.

"Good job Harold! This wizard is certainly impressed to hear of your feats!" said Leonard.

(Confessional)

Scarlett – "I admit, seeing Max getting blasted like that did make me happy to see. Maybe Harold isn't such a bad guy after all.

Harold – "This is step one of my plan. Step two is to lead this alliance to the finals, and then watch them go against each other. As long as I'm not directly involved in our losses, there shouldn't be a reason for me to be eliminated. And being friends with Scarlett does help my plan. They'll blame her for our losses since she's the evil one."

(End of Confessional)

(Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome Rats, to your second consecutive elimination. I hope one of you is ready for getting launched by that slingshot. Let's begin!" said Chris. Everyone gave a sigh. Topher and Samey were only looking at each other with fearful eyes.

(Confessional)

Topher – "If it has to be one of us that's eliminated…I hope it's Samey. I really like this relationship, but if I had to make a choice on her or the chance to become a host, I'd take the host."

Samey – "I love Topher. If it's one of us to go, I want it to be me. I deserve it. He deserves to continue on to win the money."

(End of Confessional)

"Izzy, Amy, Sky, Tyler, Dave, and Trent, you're all safe." said Chris as he threw a marshmallow to each one of them. This left Lightning, Samey, and Topher.

"Topher…you're also safe." said Chris. He then threw a marshmallow directly at Topher's face which slightly irritated him. He gave a glance to Samey to see that she was smiling at him, but it was a sad one. He started to feel bad about what he had said in the confessional earlier after seeing Samey. But he was thinking about the chance to be a host.

"Samey and Lightning, one of you is going home tonight. That person is going to be…

…

…

…

…

Lightning." said Chris. Everyone gave a gasp, especially Samey. Chris then threw the last marshmallow at Samey.

"Whoa Chris, I think a majority of us voted for Samey, why isn't she leaving?" asked Amy.

"Samey would be going home…if it weren't for the fact that Lightning had disobeyed the one rule I had for you guys. You needed to stay in pairs of two, not go on SOLO. So that means that Lightning is getting the boot." said Chris.

"SHA-WHAT!? You can't do this!" yelled Lightning.

"Oh I can, and I did." said Chris. Samey and Topher hugged after hearing this. The only person that walked off from this was Amy.

(Confessional)

Amy – "I WAS SO CLOSE! UGH!"

(At the Slingshot of Shame)

"Any last words Lightning?" asked Chris.

"This is sha-crap." said an angry Lightning. After he said this, Chris pressed his remote which sent Lightning off screaming into the air.

"And to add to this festive moment…" said Chris. Chef then came in carrying Max onto the slingshot.

"This is preposterous. Why do I need to do this?" asked Max.

"Because I feel like it, and because I think we got enough evil on this show at the moment." said Chris. He then pressed the button and watched as Max went screaming into the air.

"Five down, nineteen to go. What will become of the new Topher and Samey relationship? Will Harold become the new Scarlett? Will Scarlett grow any brains about Harold playing her like a tool? And what will become of Tyler without any competition? Will Amy's new alliance eventually play into her downfall? Find out all this and more on the next episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!" said Chris.

Remaining Contestants:

Screaming Maggots – Heather, Scarlett, Harold, Bridgette, Brick, Shawn, Leonard, Ella, Dawn

Killer Rats – Izzy, Amy, Samey, Topher Trent, Tyler, Dave, Sky

Eliminated Contestants:

Courtney, Noah, Mike, Jo, Lightning

**AN: I'd like to apologize again for my major hiatus. I really am sorry, but I just need to get my sleep and relax for a little bit. I'll be sure to type as much as I can for the next few weeks and such. I'm only human so I can't go and do this every single day. I really want to thank everyone who's been patient with me about this. I really am thankful for that. Like I said, I want to thank digimedas for the idea to do this challenge. Thank you all who have been reading and enjoying this story! Keep posting challenge ideas via reviews! Enjoy!**

**Defan777**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I want to start this by saying thank you to everybody who's reviewed this story and continued to read this. I will admit, this story can be a bit tedious to write since I have to put a bunch of detail in, but knowing you guys enjoy it makes it worth typing. I'd like to thank The New Mr. D for the idea of this challenge. I do not own anything associated with Total Drama in its entirety. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Searching for Chris

"Last time on Total Drama Redux, the contestants were put into a maze where I had specifically told them to go in pairs in. Some of the contestants' paths were easier than others. Heather nearly got mauled by a bear had it not been for…Ella's singing. Scarlett got a very pleasant surprise from Max, and Dave got launched into our confessional. Man that was great. Anyway, at the elimination ceremony, it would've been Samey taking the boot had it not been for the fact that Lightning decided to go solo. Now this is an all new day with plenty of time to hurt the contestants, and it all starts right now, on TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!" yelled Chris.

[Opening Theme]

(Screaming Maggots)

"Here me out guys, it's not that I don't like winning and getting to play another day, but what are we gonna do about those two?" asked Shawn.

"I really don't know, Shawn." said Bridgette.

"I'm not about to start throwing challenges just to get someone voted off." said Brick.

"It's a difficult decision. Risk losing and voting off someone that would make it easier for us to advance, or win and bring them with us, which will ultimately make it harder for us." said Dawn to the three of them.

"Oh come now my friends, can we not just get along?" asked Ella.

"NO!" yelled Shawn, Bridgette, and Brick.

(Confessional)

Shawn – "Ella is a nice girl, I'll say that much. But people like that; I could never be friends with. During a zombie apocalypse, they're the kind of people who would stab you in the back just so they could better themselves. And where does that leave everybody else? Dead."

Ella – "I just don't seem to understand why people think that we can't all be friends?"

(End of Confessional)

"I think we're gonna have to throw a challenge, I would never go for this if not for the fact that we're going up against Heather and Scarlett." said Shawn.

"I'm gonna have to agree with you on that. This next challenge, we throw and kick off one of them." said Bridgette.

"Ella, don't look so down. It'll help us." said Brick.

"Ella, would you like to talk outside?" asked Dawn.

"Sure." Then Dawn and Ella got up and began to walk out of the cave.

"She's too nice. Sometimes I wonder if that girl really is with us or against us." said Shawn.

"Well, should we tell Harold and Leonard to throw this challenge?" asked Brick.

"I'll go and tell them." said Bridgette. Bridgette then got up and began to walk to Leonard and Harold.

"Hey dudes, there's something I need to tell you." Harold and Leonard then looked up at her.

"Umm, so yeah…Brick, Shawn, and I have all decided that we are going to throw this challenge so we can eliminate Heather or Scarlett. So we were wondering if you could help us with this?" she asked.

"Hmm, an interesting strategy." said Harold.

"What cowardice! A wizard would never do such things!" yelled Leonard. Bridgette shot him an angry glare.

"But of course this is for the greater good." said a scared Leonard. Bridgette then walked off, not realizing that Harold and Leonard were in an alliance with Heather and Scarlett.

(Confessional)

Harold – "Hmm, so they're planning to throw this next challenge. I'll have to tell Heather and Scarlett about this. If we lose, I think I know who they plan to vote off."

(End of Confessional)

"Scarlett, do you have a moment?" asked Harold. She replied yes and got up to walk with him.

"You have some news on what the others are contemplating?" she asked.

"They're planning on throwing this challenge and voting either you or Heather off."

"That's interesting. Honestly, I'm all for it. Heather is turning out to be quite a larger pain than I had originally anticipated."

"So you're hoping that they decide to vote off Heather instead of you?"

"Yes, at least I would rather much have her voted off than myself." Heather just looked at both of them while they were talking.

(Confessional)

Heather – "I don't trust either of them at this point, especially Harold. I bet those two are plotting against me. Oh, they'll pay for that. No one messes with Heather."

(End of Confessional)

(Killer Rats)

Tyler seemed to be a bit lonely since he was the only person lifting weights now. With Lightning and Jo gone, he spent a lot of the time by himself. Today was different however because while he was lifting weights, Dave came barging into the room.

"Tyler, I need to ask you something." said Dave.

"Umm sure I guess, what's up?" asked a confused Tyler.

"Trent told me the other day that I should come to you for some relationship advice."

"Oh, then you've come to the right person…sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" asked a slightly confused Dave.

"Well, I might not be the best person to come to for this, have you tried asking someone else besides Trent?"

"Well I tried Trent and he said to come to you. I know Shawn is seeing someone, but Shawn is…well Shawn. And I don't even want to think of asking Heather for that. So you're my only option for this."

"Geez, well what do you need advice about?"

"What's a good first date?"

"Well, for me anyway, I was able to be on World Tour with my girlfriend Lindsay and we got to travel the world for a while together until she was voted off. I would say go take her to some exotic place but that is a bit much. Dude, all I can say is go with your gut."

"Well…I did think about maybe doing a picnic again. Last time, the wrong girl showed up."

"Dude, just do it. I don't see why Trent would ask you to come to me. Lindsay had the hardest time remembering who I was for three seasons. Maybe it's because of his thing with Gwen." said Tyler.

"Who's Gwen?" asked a now curious Dave.

"…I shouldn't have said anything. Go away man." said Tyler. Dave walked out of the room being really curious about the information that Tyler had given him.

Meanwhile in one of the rooms,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT SAMEY DIDN'T GO! UGH!" yelled Amy.

"Well you should've known Chris would pull a move like that. It's in his nature to do things like that." said Trent.

"Still though!"

"So Amy, answer me this. Did Samey and Topher really say all those things you said, or were you just lying to get one of them kicked off?" asked a very serious Trent.

"Well they did say it. I heard them say it. Samey said something about you just today about how you're a joke of a competitor and that you should've been the first person kicked off our team instead of Noah." said Amy.

"She said that? Geez, what did I do to those two to cause them to say all these things? First it was Topher saying I was a poor guitarist and a sad excuse of what a boyfriend should be, and now it's Samey saying that I'm a joke of a competitor?"

"Yeah, but Trent…" said Amy. She then put her hand over his. "I think you're a great person, a great guitarist, and I bet that you were an awesome boyfriend."

"Thanks Amy. That means a lot to hear that from someone." said Trent.

(Confessional)

Amy – "He is so gullible. I can play him like he plays his guitar. I can keep this up and eventually when the time comes after Samey and Topher are voted off, I can vote him off. I'm so smart."

(End of Confessional)

In the woods outside of the house, Topher and Samey were enjoying picking berries (well Samey was. Topher didn't enjoy doing this much but enjoyed being with Samey).

"Can you believe it, Topher?" asked Samey.

"The fact that we somehow both made it out of that elimination? Nope." He said.

"Topher, if you had the choice to pick either being a host or me, who would you choose? I'm only asking because I thought about that during the elimination just the other day, and I was just wondering."

"Urh…" said Topher.

(Confessional)

Topher – "Geez. I should've guessed that this was going to happen. Should I tell her the truth? Or should I lie to her?"

(End of Confessional)

"I would choose you Sammy. You shouldn't have to worry about that."

"Oh I knew it! I knew you'd choose me instead of being a host." said a reassured Samey. She went to give Topher a hug to which he hugged her back nervously.

"Campers, report outside of the Rats' house ASAP. McLean out!" said the intercom.

(Outside of the Rats' House)

"Welcome campers!" said Chris.

"So what's the next challenge today? Jumping off cliffs? Climbing that mountain? Fighting off animals?" asked Topher.

"Nope, though I'll keep note of that in case I want you guys to do all three." said a happy Chris. Everyone other than Samey shot Topher an angry glare.

"Today's challenge will be a simple one." He said. Chris then pulled out a picture of a carved Chris head.

"Is that?" asked Dawn, obviously aware of what that was.

"It is Dawn; this is the Chris McLean Invincibility Head. You should be all too familiar with it since it was Scott who fooled you into believing that you had found it." said Chris. Chris had taken obvious shots at Dawn which she returned by giving him an angry glare, something she didn't do too often.

"Today's challenge is finding this. I realized that I still had one left over so I decided, why not. It sounds easy enough except I've hidden it so well, that this challenge might take a few days even for the geniuses themselves. You are free to travel with whoever you want though you must remember that whoever gets the invincibility head keeps it. As another twist to this, Chef will be hunting every single one of you down. If you are hit by Chef at any moment during finding the head, you are disqualified. The team with the most people standing will win today's challenge, EVEN if someone on the other team found the invincibility head. The challenge ends when either everybody on one team is disqualified or someone claims the head. Choose who you're going with and we can begin the challenge."

The campers didn't take long to choose who they wanted to go with. Ella decided to go with Dawn, Leonard went with Harold, Bridgette went with Brick, and Heather went with Scarlett, with Shawn going by himself. The Rats decided that Topher was to go with Samey (much to her delight), Dave was to go with Sky, Amy was to go with Trent, Izzy went off into the woods by herself, which left Tyler as the odd one out.

"Hey Tyler, why don't you come with us?" asked Trent.

"You guys mean that?" he asked.

"Oh of course, we would love to have you around." said Amy with fake sincerity in her voice.

(Confessional)

Amy - "Maybe I could get him to join in trying to get Topher and Samey eliminated. The more I look at those two, the more disgusted I am."

(End of Confessional)

"Campers, you have one minute to go get some distance between this spot and Chef. GO!" he yelled. He blew an air horn which lead everybody to start running.

"How many do you think you can get?" asked Chris.

"All of them." said Chef.

"I like to hear that." said Chris. They both began to laugh at hearing this.

(Screaming Maggots)

"I wonder how Shawn's doing by himself." said Bridgette as she and Brick were walking. Just after she said that, Shawn popped out of a tree.

"AH!" screamed Brick and Bridgette.

"Hey keep your voices down, you want Chef to hear us?" asked Shawn. They shook their head no.

"So how exactly are we gonna go through with this throwing the challenge idea?" asked Bridgette.

"I have a good idea. All we have to do is have one of us find the invincibility head. Once we have that, we can convince the team to vote for one of us and someone like Heather and Scarlett. Then we can have one of us be eliminated but then use the head at the last minute to kick one of them off. We just have to make sure that one of us finds the head. I don't think I'd have a problem with Ella or Dawn finding it, Harold and Leonard might be a little bit of a problem. If that head falls to Heather or Scarlett…" said Shawn.

"What happens if all three of us are eliminated from the challenge before we get the head?" asked Brick.

"Then we all vote for Heather and Scarlett. At least at that point one of them would be eliminated." said Shawn.

"I like it. Let's go with that plan." said Bridgette.

"Agreed." said Brick. As Brick finished saying that, Shawn heard a branch crack behind him. He quickly grabbed a stick and turned around.

"DIE ZOMBIE!" he yelled. He kept beating the "zombie" until it wasn't moving anymore. After he had finished, he looked to see what exactly he had hit several times. It was Leonard.

"Oww…quick, give me a potion from my bag…" he said half conscious.

"Oh geez…sorry Leonard."

(Confessional)

Shawn – "What? He shouldn't be sneaking up on me like that. How was I supposed to know he wasn't a zombie?"

(End of Confessional)

After Shawn had finished saying that, giant meatballs came flying at the group. Shawn quickly dodged them, while Brick and Bridgette were both hit by them.

"Well, I got two of them at least." said Chef as he reloaded his meatball launcher.

"Ewww…meat, and it's all over me." said Bridgette.

"Well this isn't so bad honestly. I just got a free meal." said Brick. He started eating the meatball while Bridgette just stared at him in disgust. Chef was about to leave when he saw a beaten up Leonard on the ground. Chef aimed his launcher at him.

"I shall cast a spell on you that will turn that meatball into a swarm of bees that will attack you!" yelled Leonard. Chef gave a laugh and then shot him. Leonard went flying into a tree which caused a beehive to fall out of the tree and smash onto the ground. A swarm of bees then appeared ready to sting Chef.

"Uh oh…" said Chef. Chef then began to run while the swarm of bees was chasing him.

"Never doubt a wizard's powers!" yelled Leonard. While all this was happening, Shawn was watching from a nearby tree after he dodged Chef's meatballs.

"Well, I guess I have to do this myself." said Shawn. He then began to hop from tree to tree looking for the head.

Meanwhile,

"So Heather, if one of us finds this invincibility head, who gets to keep it?" asked Scarlett.

"Uh me that's who. You really think that anyone else is gonna find it? And even if someone else does find it, you honestly think that I'd let them keep it?" said Heather. Scarlett shot her a slightly agitated glare.

"Even if I found it?"

"If you find that head, you will give it to me." Scarlett nearly snapped at hearing that.

"Look you worthless cretin, I am done being inferior in your eyes. I was clearly wrong in every aspect when considering who I should've formed an alliance with. I can officially say that this alliance is over. Now if you don't get out of my way this moment, you'll regret it." Scarlett and Heather gave each other angry glares and walked away from each other.

(Confessional)

Scarlett - "This has to be quite possibly the most intelligent decision I've ever made. Good riddance to Heather."

(End of Confessional)

"Dawn, may I ask you a question?" asked Ella.

"Why of course, Ella, what is it?" asked Dawn.

"Well just shortly, Chris said something about someone named Scott. It seemed to have struck a nerve with you I noticed. May I ask what that was all about?"

(Confessional)

Dawn - "I clearly remember that traitor Scott. He was the reason that I got voted off from Revenge of the Island. If I see him again, I'll certainly tell him and show him how angry that made me feel."

(End of Confessional)

"He's someone I don't like to think about. He is the reason that I got voted off from Revenge of the Island."

"What exactly did he do?" asked a now very curious Ella.

"He was a traitor. All he wanted to do was to sabotage our team just so he could pick us off one by one. I found out about his plans during a challenge we had lost, he must've overheard my confessional, and sabotaged me to make me look like a thief.I was voted off and stuffed into a garbage bag before I could reveal who Scott really was." said a now angry Dawn.

"Oh my friend. This Scott sounds like a very unpleasant person. I unfortunately had someone like that on my team. I tried to be friends with a girl named Sugar. I thought that Sugar and I could become the best of friends. That is until I was voted off. I watched that episode after the season finished to see what I had did wrong, only to find out that Sugar had hated me and was the reason I was eliminated. I was very upset after finding all this out."

"I can only imagine how you felt. But do not worry my friend, we will make it far this season. I can sense it in our auras." Just then, Chef jumped out of a bush wiith his meatball launcher.

"Any last words?" he said.

"I don't recommend that you do that. The animals will not be very happy with that." said a very calm Dawn. Chef paid her no mind and shot both of them. As soon as Dawn and Ella had landed, many of the animals in the forest came to Dawn and Ella. They looked upon them, seeing them covered in meat and turned around ready to attack Chef.

(Confessional)

Chef - "Man, those two are weird."

(End of Confessional)

The animals then began to chase Chef deeper into the forest. Dawn and Ella looked on and giggled at seeing this.

"So far we've seen the Maggots absolutely get crushed by Chef so far. Let's see how the Rats are doing.

(Killer Rats)

"So Sammy, what are you gonna do with the million if you win?" asked Topher.

"I think I want to move out of the house and get my own. I don't want to live under the same roof as Amy. I don't want to have to go everyday hearing about how I'm second to her in everything and always being put down." said Samey.

"I can understand that. If I were in the situation you were, I'd do the same thing. As for me, if I won, I might just put it into making my own reality show and being the host of that. That be great. But I really want to be the host of this show."

"Topher, if one of us wins, would you want to split the money?" Topher gave her a glance.

"Split...the money?"

(Confessional)

Topher - "I don't know about splitting the money. I mean Sammy is great and I like being around her and all, but splitting the money is a bit much you think?"

(End of Confessional)

"Oh sure, Sammy, I'd love to share the money if I win." said Topher trying to sound sincere.

"Oh I just knew you would!" said Samey. She then hugged Topher.

"Yeah..." said Topher. All of a sudden...

"OW!" yelled Chef. Chef was running from the animals that Dawn and Ella had technically sent on him and ran into Samey and Topher.

"Hey watch it." said Topher. Topher then looked at the meatball launcher Chef had with him.

"Topher..." said Samey. Chef got up and shot a meatball at Samey. She screamed and without thinking, Topher jumped right in front of it and took a meatball to the face. Chef then began to run again after seeing the animals close by.

"Topher, are you alright?" asked Samey.

"Why did it have to be the face?" said a sad Topher. Then they both begun to laugh a little upon realizing that besides that, they were alright.

While this was happening, Amy, Trent, and Tyler were walking around the woods, looking for the head.

"Uh, this is so stupid! Why can't Sparemey be here doing this for me?" said Amy.

"Well even if she was here, I don't think it be much help. Who knows where Chris hid this head." said Trent.

"You ,headband! Climb that tree for me and see if it's up there." yelled Amy.

"Yeah! Extreme! I'm on it!" yelled Tyler. He then began to climb up the tree to see if the head was there. All of a sudden Dave and Sky ran into Trent and Amy.

"Oh hey guys! You have any luck?" asked Sky.

"Nope. Tyler is climbing this tree to see if it's up there." said Trent.

"Trent, I have a question for you." said Dave.

"What is it?"

"Who's Gwen?" Trent gave him a very funny look after he said that. A pause came onto the screen.

"Oh snap! Will Trent answer Dave's question? Will Shawn or someone else on the Maggots find the invincibility head, or will the Rats come back and win a challenge? And will Chef stop messing around and get some people already!? Find out after the break!"

(Commercial Intermission)

"What did you just ask?" asked Trent in amazement. Sky looked at Dave and had a confused look on her face.

(Confessional)

Sky - "What is Dave doing? Asking Trent something like that. Who care who this Gwen girl is. I wonder why Dave cares so much about Trent's personal business. None of this makes sense."

(End of Confessional)

"How'd you find out about her?"

"Ask your buddy climbing the tree." said Dave. Just as he said that, Trent angrily punched at the tree, causing Tyler to scream in fear. Tyler then landed on Amy.

"UGH, GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE AS CLUMSY AS SAMEY!" yelled Amy.

"Sorry, but what the heck, Trent? Why do you look angry?" asked a confused Tyler.

"Dude, did you tell him about Gwen?" Tyler then broke into a cold sweat.

"Oh...well you see..., okay I did. But I didn't mean to! He was bugging me about what he should do for Sky and then it kind of slipped out of my mouth because we then got into the discussion about you. I'm sorry man." Trent then patted him on the back.

"Hey dude, we all make mistakes." Dave looked annoyed at Trent, and Sky looked annoyed at Dave.

"Dave, how could you go bugging people about us? I didn't think it was gonna start all this. I need to think about some things. Don't follow me Dave." said Sky. Sky then walked off back to the house. Dave shot angry glares at Trent and Tyler whereas they shot them back. Amy however had had enough of listening to this.

"Alright enough! Now are we gonna go find this stupid head or what!?" Dave began to walk off to the house with Trent and Tyler following him. Amy let out a very angry sigh.

(Screaming Maggots)

"Hello again, Scarlett." said Harold.

"Hello, Harold, what exactly are you doing?" asked Scarlett.

"Waiting for this ridiculous challenge to end. This is so boring, GOSH!"

"Well I would like to inform you that my alliance with Heather has come to an end. I began to realize how much of a horrible decision it was just about 25 minutes ago. Have you any luck of finding the head?" Harold then pointed straight at a peculiar bush in front of him.

"It's over there. I would've grabbed it except I don't really need it. I'm not worried the others are gonna vote me off. It's you who should be worried though."

"So...let me get this straight. You're willingly going to allow me to take this? What is the catch, because I find it hard to believe that someone of your intellect would just allow me to take this without a catch."

"I have one. Vote off Heather." Scarlett gave Harold a wicked grin and reached out her hand.

"Agreed." Harold then reached out her hand and shook Scarlett's. Scarlett then walked over to the bush and pulled the head out. She then hid it with her so that no one could see it.

(Confessional)

Scarlett - "Harold is becoming quite the useful ally. He should've been the one I was in an alliance with and not that miserable, ungrateful cretin, Heather."

Harold - "This should win her over. Now that I have Scarlett on my side, whenever we lose another challenge, I can direct the blame to her if I wanted to."

(End of Confessional)

"Campers, the head has been found! Report back to me to see who officially won!" said the intercom.

(Outside of the Rats House)

"Geez Maggots, only three of you didn't get hit? What happened to you Heather?" asked Chris.

"I was minding my own business, when this idiot decided to abandon me. Then it was only a matter of time until Chef eventually found me and covered me in meat. If anyone is to blame, it's Scarlett." Shawn looked in amazement.

(Confessional)

Shawn - "Well now, I don't have to worry about that alliance anymore. Now I can worry about winning this thing!"

(End of Confessional)

"As for the Rats...seems like Topher was the only one who got hit. So I think that makes you guys the winners! Maggots report immediately to the elimination ceremony. I really want to sling someone." said Chris. The Rats cheered whereas the Maggots groaned.

(Screaming Maggots)

"So who are we gonna vote off?" asked Bridgette as the Maggots were walking to the elimination ceremony.

"I think Scarlett, I mean abandoning someone is one thing, but that's low to even abandon Heather." said Shawn.

"A cadet never leaves his or her comrades behind. Scarlett broke that code. She has to go." said Brick.

"Oh I must agree with you. Her aura is very dark. The longer she stays on this island, the more havoc she will cause." said Dawn. Ella nodded in agreement with Dawn. What they all didn't know was that Scarlett was not afraid of having all the votes on her.

(Killer Rats)

"Yeah we won! Go team Rats!" yelled Tyler.

"Yeah...hurray." said Amy sarcastically.

"Well...I don't know about you guys, but I definently need to take a shower...it's gonna take days to get this meat smell off of me." said Topher. Samey gave him a hug and he went off into the house. Amy then shot her sister a glare and walked over to her.

"You, come with me." said Amy menacingly. She then grabbed Samey and took her around the house.

"Looks like you and Topher are pretty close."

"What does it matter to you?" said Samey quietly.

"I don't like how much time you're spending with him. I bet he's the one that is giving you the confidence to stand up to me. I don't want you to be around him anymore."

"You can't tell me to do that...I won't. And even if...even if you were to tell him something that I supposedly said, he wouldn't believe you!" yelled Samey.

"Oh sure...he might not believe me." Amy then pulled out some makeup and applied some over her beauty mark. She covered it up so that she now looked like Samey. "But he'll listen when Samey says something to him." She then wiped the makeup off. "Your choice, Sparemey, either stop seeing him...or I'll be forced to do this." Amy then walked off laughing menacingly while Samey fell to the ground crying. What they didn't know was Tyler had seen everything that had happened.

(Confessional)

Samey - " *crying*. Why does she always do this...everytime I have something good happen to me, she goes and RUINS IT!... No, not this time. She will not ruin this for me! I must find something or someone to help me get something on Amy...then I'll be able to get the team to vote her off and get her off my back!"

Amy - "She's so easy to manipulate. I don't even need to pretend to be her. Half the team believes Topher and her are saying bad things about them. They'll listen to me more than they'd listen to her. And it's no wonder how I'm the better twin."

Tyler - "Great. This is the second time I've walked into something I shouldn't have. I feel bad for Samey. Her sister is a real jerk. I have to help Samey.

(End of Confessional)

(Elimination Ceremony)

"Welcome Maggots to your third elimination! Are you as excited as I am?" asked Chris. The Maggots groaned...except for Scarlett who just looked on.

"When I call your name, you are safe to play another day. Harold, Leonard, Dawn, Ella, Brick, Shawn, and Bridgette, you're all safe...for now." Chris then threw each of them marshmallows.

"Heather, you're on the chopping block for being annoying and not being effective in this challenge. Scarlett you're also on the chopping block for abandoning Heather. And the player going home today is...

...

...

...

...Scarlett." Heather jumped up from her seat and got in Scarlett's face.

"Ha! See ya loser!" yelled Heather. Scarlett slowly got up.

"Oh Heather, you're truly a simpleton. I'm not the one going home, you are...because." As she said this, she began to pull out,

"The invincibility head!?" yelled everyone on the Maggots team (except Harold).

"Wow, now that is a twist! Well since the only other votes were for Heather, it looks like Heather will be the one taking the slingshot tonight!" said Chris.

"I HATE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS HAPPENED...AGAIN!" yelled Heather in front of Scarlett's face. Chris didn't care much and carried her to the slingshot of shame.

"One last thing, Heather, who's the idiot now?" said Scarlett.

Chris then pressed it and Heather could be heard screaming,

"I HATE THIS SHOW!"

"Six campers down, sixteen more to go. Will anyone try to mess with Scarlett now after see in her take down Heather? What will Tyler do about Amy being a jerk to Samey? Will Samey ever find out about Topher and his views of what to do with the money? And what will become of Dave and Sky? Come back here and find out on the next episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...REDUX!" yelled Chris.

Remaining Contestants:

Screaming Maggots: Scarlett, Ella, Dawn, Shawn, Brick, Bridgette, Harold, Leonard

Killer Rats: Amy, Samey, Topher, Sky, Dave, Trent, Tyler, Izzy

Eliminated Contestants:

Courtney, Noah, Mike, Jo, Lightning, Heather

**AN: Thank you all who continue to read this story! I hope this chapter wasn't crap in any way. I apologize for the long waiting for this but I've been busy moving into a new house and all. I'll try to update a little more frequently but I do need breaks from time to time. I want to again thank The New Mr. D for the idea of this challenge. Keep posting challenge ideas via review! Next week will be the AH-mazing race (challenge idea from irkengirl). Lastly, I do not own anything associated with Total Drama at all. Thank you all so much for reading!**

**Defan777**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I want to say that simply, this is Chapter 7 of Total Drama Redux. I want to thank irkengirl for giving me the idea for this challenge (it was a very interesting idea and I liked it). I'm gonna keep this short and simple, I do not own anything associated with Total Drama in its entirety. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The AH-mazing Race

"Last time on Total Drama Redux, I gave the campers the task to retrieve the Chris McLean Invincibility Head, with a few…added twists to it. The campers had to avoid getting blasted by Chef which for the Maggots was nearly impossible to do. Chef ended up getting chased by bees and animals throughout the whole challenge, which made me laugh so hard! Anyways, Harold decided to give Scarlett the Invincibility Head which ended the challenge, but since only Topher got hit on the Rats, the Rats ended up winning. Tyler ended up walking into something that he shouldn't have, again and Sky was left feeling a bit betrayed by Dave. At the elimination, it was gonna be Scarlett taking the Slingshot of Shame, except that she pulled out the invincibility head. This meant that Heather ultimately took the Slingshot. This week, we have a challenge that is incredibly dangerous and painful! Just the way I like it! And it all starts right here, on TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!" yelled Chris.

[Opening Theme]

(Screaming Maggots)

"Harold, may I have a word in private to converse with you?" asked Scarlett as she approached Harold and Leonard.

"Alright, Leonard, do you mind if you hold off on telling me about your battles real fast. I'll be right back." said Harold. He and Scarlett then began to leave out of the cave.

"Don't be too long comrade! These epic tales of heroism will make any girl fall on their knees in my sheer mystic power!" yelled Leonard. As soon as Harold and Scarlett were outside,

"I…I didn't have a chance to say this at first, but I wanted to thank you for preventing my elimination. I must admit, you have become someone I can trust. I was a bit concerned of the state of this alliance because of that idiot and your very…interesting wizard friend, but now I have someone I can trust." said Scarlett.

"Well I'm glad that you finally appreciate this alliance." said Harold.

(Confessional)

Scarlett – "I must admit, it is a bit unnerving to actually say something…positive towards someone. Usually, I'm the one bringing people down. God what's happening to me?"

Harold – "I almost have her completely under my control. There's only one thing to do now to fully win her trust. I messed up a little thinking that the invincibility would fully win her over. Nothing that a few small things can't fix."

(End of Confessional)

Meanwhile,

"Shawn, you feeling alright?" asked Bridgette.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I was just keeping watch for zombies in my tree." said Shawn.

"Um, zombies sir?" asked Brick.

"You mean you don't know!? Zombies are reanimated corpses that will do anything to eat on your brains and flesh! They are out there, but the government doesn't want you to know about the virus! It's all a conspiracy, and I found out about it!" yelled Shawn. Bridgette looked confused at what she was listening to, whereas Brick looked terrified. Leonard, Ella, and Dawn all saw this and made their way towards Shawn.

"What exactly did you tell Brick, Shawn?" asked Ella.

"About the Zombie Apocalypse! It's happening, and if you don't listen to what I have to tell you, then you are all good as dead!" said Shawn.

"That sounds rather unpleasant. What about the animals?" asked Dawn.

"The animals are also affected by it! Not just people!"

"This new learning is incredible! This wizard wants to know more about these things!" said Leonard. They all took seats around Shawn except for Bridgette, who walked out of the cave for a walk.

(Confessional)

Bridgette – "Gosh, I've heard some strange things, but zombies? Really!? This whole team is weird! Am I like the only one who's normal on this show!? It's days like this where I just have to tell myself…it's for the million…it's for the million."

(End of Confessional)

(Killer Rats)

"Hey, Tyler, get over here!" yelled Amy from across the hall. Tyler rather reluctantly made his way to Amy and Samey's room.

(Confessional)

Tyler – "Should I tell Samey about what I saw? I want to help her out, but I don't know if I can tell her. Why do I always get myself into these kinds of situations?"

(End of Confessional)

"Tyler, I want to ask you something." said Amy. Tyler noticed that Trent and Izzy were also in the room.

"Umm, yeah?" asked Tyler nervously.

"I want you to join in our alliance to vote off Samey and Topher. If you heard about all the nasty things that Samey is saying about you, you'd surely join in hands down."

"Oh yeah, I heard someone say some nasty things. Fine, I'll join your alliance." said Tyler very smugly.

(Confessional)

Tyler – "Gosh. Samey really has it bad. Amy is one evil person."

Amy – "I don't really even need Tyler. I got Trent and Izzy, plus I'm pretty sure I can convince Dave and Sky to vote for Topher and Samey too. The pieces are all falling in place now. If Tyler gets too suspicious or too nice to Samey or Topher, I'll convince the others to vote him off."

(End of Confessional)

Meanwhile in the back of the house, Samey was sitting outside, crying.

"Whoa Sammy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Topher.

"Topher…I don't know if I want to be in this show anymore." said Samey.

"What!? What do you mean you don't want to be on this show anymore? I mean, doesn't a million dollars sound great? Doesn't the idea of moving out of the house away from that evil sister Amy enough to keep you motivated to keep doing this?"

"Topher…what's your motivation to keep going on with this competition?"

"Well the chance to be a host and take Chris's job, and of course you do Sammy."

"Topher…do you still care about taking Chris's job? Is that more important than me? IS IT!?" Topher jumped a little bit when Samey had screamed that at him.

"I'm…I'm sorry…I want to be alone." said Samey. She then ran off back into the house and left Topher on the ground looking confused and shocked at what just happened.

(Confessional)

Topher – "Geez. I really messed this up for me. Why am I such an idiot sometimes? I mean I have brains along with the looks. And why can't I have both Sammy and the hosting job? I mean…UGH! Why is everything so complicated!?"

Samey – "I don't know what to do at this point. I have Amy threatening to ruin everything for me, and now I have Topher who is still content with trying to steal Chris's job. I wish that he viewed me as important as that stupid job." Samey then breaks into a sob in the confessional.

(End of Confessional)

Trent had walked out of the house and noticed that Sky was sitting alone.

"Hey Sky, you seem down, what's up with you?" asked Trent.

"Oh, it's Dave. I had my doubts over whether he'd be a team player or not, and I didn't think that he was going to be more interested in finding out dirt on you." said Sky.

"Well, I will admit, Dave does kind of annoy me a little. And asking a question like that is really uncalled for."

"Trent, do you mind if I ask you that?"

"Well, why not. You want to know who Gwen was? She was an original contestant just like me. We began hitting it off pretty quickly when TDI first started. She was amazing, and so…different. I think that was one of the things that attracted me to her. Well I got a kiss from her for the first time during the episode of which I was eliminated off of."

"Why did they eliminate you then? I didn't really catch a lot of TDI so I didn't know much of this."

"No worries, Sky, well anyway, I was eliminated because Heather tricked me and she kissed me. Gwen saw and was heartbroken. I was devastated to have that happen to me. She and the others voted me off and at the elimination ceremony, Heather revealed that it was all her doing. During the finale, I went with Gwen and when Owen won I went over and picked her up. I kept telling her that I wouldn't let her go until she said she'd go out with me. It was a playful kind of thing, and as I hoped, she said yes."

"Aww, Trent, that's really sweet. What happened though to cause you two to break up?"

"Total Drama Action happened. When TDA started, Gwen and I had the idea to try to be on the same team. Then of course Chris decided that he wanted Gwen and I to be the two captains of the two teams. I was a bit upset about it, but I picked anyway. Well…I started throwing challenges for Gwen, and shortly into the season, on the Fifth episode of the season to be exact, my team found out about it and Gwen broke up with me after that."

"Trent, you did all that just for Gwen?"

"I did. It hurt for a while. And when she started dating Duncan, I didn't know how to take it at first. But by the end of World Tour, we were pretty good friends after hat. So do I have regrets? Some, but as long as I can at least be friends with her, I'm happy. Well, Sky, I hope that you're satisfied with me telling you this. And I would appreciate it if this stayed between you and me. I'm gonna go practice soon, so I'll see you later." said Trent. After Trent left, Sky sat alone on the porch of the house. Dave came walking by and took a seat next to Sky.

"So, Trent was talking to you huh? What did he want?" asked Dave.

"It's nothing, just a little talk that we were having is all." said Sky. Dave gave Sky a suspicious look.

"Alright, well anyways, do you want to take a walk?"

"Um, sure why not." Dave and Sky then got up and started making their way into the forest.

(Confessional)

Sky – "I can't believe that Trent told me all that happened with his ex-Gwen. I would've never guessed. And I also wouldn't have guessed that he doesn't like Dave. But the way that Dave is acting lately, it makes me wonder, is he really in this competition? Or does he just care about being with me?"

Dave – "I really don't trust Trent right now. Maybe he's hitting on Sky even though she's seeing me right now. Dave then gasps about this. I KNEW IT! That's what he must be doing! I have to stop this before something happens."

(End of Confessional)

"Campers! Report to the beach now! That is all." said the intercom.

(The Beach)

"Welcome Campers, to your next challenge!" said Chris. Everybody groaned.

"That's the spirit! This challenge is a very simple run. It's a footrace around the island, on the beach."

"Really Chris, is that it? I don't believe it." said Trent.

"Well of course not Trent, you think I actually care about you people? This race is filled with obstacles and things to make your lives miserable. And as an added twist, everybody will be required to wear these collars." Chef then started attaching collars onto everybody's neck.

"Are these shock collars?" asked Sky.

"Nope, these will not shock you, but they do something else. And since you mentioned it Sky, you can demonstrate what they do. Sky, go and run from that tree (Chris points to a nearby tree) and back in a full sprint." Chris then pressed a button on his remote and activated Sky's collar.

"Oh that's easy!" said Sky.

"Oh, is it?" asked Chris. Sky started to sprint to the tree. Something she had not anticipated was that she was running out of breath quickly.

"Why…am I running…out of breathe….so quickly?"

"That's because these collars do something special. These collars will do one of several things. They could give you a high-pitched voice which is even more annoying than Ella's voice." Ella gave a sigh after hearing that. "They could cause you to speak another language, they could alter your personality, or they could cause you to become the opposite of what you are. For Sky, you all know she's an athlete, but with the collar on, she's about as much of an athlete as Tyler is."

"HEY!" yelled Tyler angrily.

"Each team has to have everybody cross the finish line. The Maggots will start from the left side of the beach, whereas the Rats will start from the right side. No team, no winner, which means someone is going to the Slingshot. The collars are set to activate at random moments of the challenge." Chris and Chef then started to snicker between each other.

(Confessional)

Shawn – "If Chris really meant that the collars were gonna activate at random moments, I'll eat my own hat. Ok I really won't do that, but you get what I mean!"

(End of Confessional)

"Everybody get to the starting lines, alright…and GO!" yelled Chris. He pressed on his airhorn and the contestants began to run. "First team to reach the finish line with their whole team is the winner!"

(Screaming Maggots)

"Look, there's the first obstacle!" said Brick. He pointed out that there were many hurdles in front of them.

"Just pretend they're zombies, just pretend they're zombies." said Shawn to himself. Suddenly, his collar activated.

"Shawn, you alright?" asked Bridgette. Shawn got up from being shocked by his collar and brushed himself off.

"That's classified information. If I tell you, you could use that information against me." said Shawn. Bridgette and Brick looked to him and were very confused at what he said. Scarlett then approached him.

"Remember what Chris said, these collars do a lot more than just give someone a rather unpleasant shock. Shawn's personality is hesitant and very much afraid of zombies. He seems to be acting the opposite of that. From what I perceive, his opposite is that he gained confidence and also he must believe that he works for the government. Very interesting." said Scarlett.

"That's really strange." said Brick.

"I wonder…" said Scarlett. She then began to go through the hurdles while Bridgette and Brick were still watching Shawn.

"Shawn, do you believe in zombies?" asked Bridgette.

"That's also classified information. I can't tell you if I have any knowledge of such a virus that would cause that." said Shawn. Shawn then received another unpleasant shock from his collar.

"Um…what did I just say?" asked a very confused Shawn.

"Scarlett said that you acted like you worked for the government." said Bridgette.

"NO!" yelled Shawn into the air.

"C'mon soldiers, we got a race to win, we can scream later!" yelled Brick. They nodded in agreement and followed Brick.

Meanwhile in the middle of the hurdles,

"Vad som händer?" asked Leonard.

"What's happened to Leonard?" asked Scarlett as she caught up with Harold.

"He seems to be speaking another language. He's speaking Swedish. Unfortunately, I don't know what he's saying. GOSH, I should've paid attention to what my scout masters told me about Swedish." said Harold frustrated.

"Detta är fruktansvärt. Jag kan inte använda mina besvärjelser om jag talar ett annat språk!" yelled a frustrated Leonard.

"Harold, you wouldn't happen to have a small screwdriver or something like that with you?"

"Of course, a good scout always come prepared." said Harold. Scarlett took it from him and started messing with the collar. Shortly after that, her collar short-circuited.

"And done. Now I can wear the collar and not have to worry about Chris trying to make me look like a fool. Because certainly that is what my opposite would be."

"Great, now could you do Leonard and I a favor and do that to our collars?"

"Of course, but it'll cost you. If we lose today, you two must vote with me to eliminate someone."

"Agreed." Harold and Scarlett shook hands.

"Ja. Nu får detta halsband av mig!" said Leonard. Scarlett then took the screwdriver and short-circuited both of their collars.

"Oh thank you! That was horrible. I didn't even know what I was saying. This wizard does not like that at all." said Leonard.

"Enough, now let's go. We have a race to lose." said Scarlett with a wicked grin. Leonard and Harold followed Scarlett across the hurdles.

Dawn and Ella made it farther than their teammates and were on the 2nd obstacle.

"How do you suppose we go over this?" asked Dawn. They were standing in front of a giant hole that went across the entire beach to the water.

"Well unfortunately for us, this hole is too wide for us to go around. Maybe if I sing, my animal friends will come help us." said Ella. Just as she was about to sing, Chris had activated her collar. When Ella began to sing, it sounded like screeching.

"Ella, your voice, it doesn't sound like yours." said Dawn.

"Oh no! Chris is preventing me from singing!" said a saddened Ella.

At the finish line,

"I should've thought of this a season ago!" said Chris to himself. He then began to laugh.

Meanwhile, Ella tried to sing again, but the only thing that was coming from her mouth was screeching noises. Just as she was about to sing a third time, a very angry moose came up behind both of them and rammed both Ella and Dawn. They screamed as they flew into the air and landed hardly on the ground.

"Ella, we made it across the hole! Let's go." said Dawn. Ella quickly got up and they continued on their way.

(Killer Rats)

"Hey guys keep up!" said Tyler. Chris had activated Tyler's collar shortly after the race began and because of it, Tyler was now comparable to a star athlete. He was constantly in a full sprint whereas Amy, Trent, and Izzy,

"This is fun! A Tyler who's actually good at sports is a challenge for Izzy!" yelled Izzy. She then started running to catch up with Izzy.

"Trent?" said Amy.

"Yeah, Amy?" asked Trent. Chris then activated Amy's collar.

"I think you're wonderful." said a very sincere Amy.

"Umm, thanks?" said Trent. Trent looked at Amy and saw a twinkle in her eyes as she said that. Amy seemed to be acting a lot nicer than she usually does act, which kind of scared Trent a little bit.

(Confessional)

Trent – "I mean not saying that it isn't nice to see someone like her being nice to me, but this nice is a bit creepy."

Amy – "I think Trent is great. He's such a lively person, and such a great guitarist too! I wish I could date someone like that." Amy then sighs.

(End of Confessional)

Trent and Amy arrived at the first obstacle.

"Hey, where's the obstacle?" asked Trent. Just as he said that, Trent and Amy heard someone screaming as they were falling down. It was Izzy.

"AH!" yelled Izzy. She then fell face first into the ground in front of Trent and Amy.

"Oh dear Izzy, are you alright?" asked Amy. Izzy gave her a curious look after she asked that.

"Chris activated her collar." said Trent.

"Ahh, well you might want to be careful. There are landmines in the sand." said Izzy.

"Landmines, seriously Chris? Do you want to kill us?"

"Don't worry Trent, I had an intern test this out." said a monitor that popped out of the ground.

(Earlier Today)

"So, all I need you to do is run through this to test out the safety. I don't want to network to get on me for doing something dangerous." said Chris. He then shoved one of the interns into the obstacle. The intern started running and then an explosion happened. The intern had disappeared in the explosion.

"I think it's safe enough, wouldn't you say Chef?" asked Chris.

"Yeah Chris." said Chef.

(Now)

"Okay, on second thought, if you don't make it out of here alive, we'll dedicate this episode to you." said Chris on the monitor. It then popped back into the sand.

"Trent, please don't leave me behind." said a scared Amy.

"Don't worry Amy, I won't. Let's go." said Trent. Trent and Amy started running through the minefield and as they were about to make it through the minefield, they stepped on top of a mine and they flew through the air. Trent landed on the ground and Amy fell on top of him shortly after.

"Oh…this is, umm." said Amy blushing.

"Yeah…" said Trent nervously. Amy then did something that was unprecedented for her. She kissed Trent after that. Shortly after that, Chris deactivated her collar.

"Whoa, where am I? And what am I doing on top of you? Oh god don't tell me I…" said Amy.

"Yeah…you just kissed me." said Trent.

(Confessional)

Amy – "Egad. That is just…you know what? I can use this to my advantage. If I keep a relationship with Trent, I can get him to do anything I want. I'm not just beautiful, I'm also a genius."

(End of Confessional)

"Trent…I think we should go out." said Amy.

"Um, excuse me?" asked a confused Trent.

"Did I stutter? I mean, I said that we should go out. Do you want to?" asked Amy.

"You know what, sure why not? I think it's about time that I started moving on from Gwen." said Trent. They both hugged with Amy giving a wicked smile when Trent wasn't looking.

Meanwhile, Topher and Samey were about to arrive to the second obstacle in their way when Samey stopped in her tracks.

"Sammy, wait up for me." said Topher.

"Why should I? All you care about is that stupid hosting job. You don't even care about me." said a bitter Samey.

"Sammy, that's not true…I had some time to think about what I said. I didn't mean to say that. Sammy, if I had a choice to make between you and this job, I'd take you in a heartbeat."

"I don't believe you, you have to prove it." Topher had a decision to make at that point. A pause came onto the screen.

"What will Topher do to prove that he still wants to be with Sammy? Will Trent and Amy last considering that Amy is a…very pleasant girl (Chris snickers when he says this)? And will I get a new intern to replace the one that…got lost? All these questions and more will be answered when we get back from commercials."

(Commercial Intermission)

"Sammy…you're right. I don't have a way to prove it…not until now that is." said Topher. He then grabbed Samey by the waist and embraced her in a kiss. He then reached into his pocket, took out his phone, and threw it into the water.

"Topher…did you just?" asked Samey.

"I did, I gave up the chance to ever be a host on this show, just so I could get you to believe me when I said that I wanted to be with you."

"I love you Topher. I really do." said Samey. She then went and hugged Topher.

(Confessional)

Topher - "I'm not too upset about the phone. It's waterproof. And I charged it. So when it's late today, I'll just sneak into the water to go get it back. Am I smart or what?"

(End of Confessional)

At the final obstacle, Dave and Sky were farther than anyone else, though not in the way that was to be expected.

"Dave…are we almost there? I don't know if I can go anymore." said Sky.

"I wonder why Chris deactivated your collar yet." said Dave.

"I enjoy this. Sky not being able to do anything. This is funny." said Chris. Chris then activated Dave's collar. He dropped Sky.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Sky.

"Sorry, but I don't need to waste my time with this. I'm just gonna go to the finish line." said Dave.

"WHAT!? REALLY!?" yelled Sky.

"This is hysterical." said Chris as he was laughing. Dave began to walk off, and when he started doing that, Chris accidentally pushed the button on his remote and deactivated Sky's collar.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU DAVE!" yelled Sky. She then broke into a full spring after Dave and tackled him to the ground.

"OW, OW! What are you doing!?" yelled Dave.

"How could you leave me like that!?"

"Umm, guys?" asked Topher as he and Samey had just arrived.

"Oh geez, Topher, Samey, it's nothing really. Let's just make it to the finish line and hope that the rest of our team gets here." said Sky. The four of them then crossed the finish line.

"Congratulations to you four. Now all you have to hope for is that the other four of your teammates…and look who's here." Chris pointed out five members of the Maggots team.

"Dawn, Ella, Leonard, Harold, and Scarlett, have all made it. Will the Maggots come back and win this week?" said Chris.

"Not if I can help it they won't." whispered Scarlett to herself.

30 minutes passed and the race was all tied up with seven members. The last member of the Maggots was Bridgette and the last member of the Rats was Tyler. Chris decided that he wanted to deactivate Tyler's collar and activate Bridgette's.

"Bridgette, why aren't you moving?" asked Shawn.

"You know, I really don't feel like it at all." said Bridgette.

"Bridgette, you gotta keep moving!" yelled Brick.

"Eh, no."

Meanwhile Tyler was about to cross the finish line until he tripped over a pebble in front of him and fell face first into the sand.

"GET UP YOU MORON!" yelled Amy.

"OW!...my face." said a muffled Tyler. Tyler then began to start crawling.

"And the Rats win the race! Maggots, you lose again, and you know what that means. I'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony. And before I forget." said Chris. He then deactivated Bridgette's collar.

"Oh hey guys…did we win?" asked Bridgette. Everyone looked at her in anger.

(Screaming Maggots)

"Guys look, I didn't know any better. It was the collar. Please, you gotta believe me." said Bridgette as they were walking back to the cave.

"Yeah we know, but you still cost us the challenge. I mean, you could've at least tried to cross the finish line. I mean look how the Rats won. Tyler crawled on his face for goodness sakes." said Shawn.

"Shawn does have a point ma'am. I mean, I want to forgive you and all, but how do I know if you won't pull that stunt again?" asked Brick.

"Look, I promise to you guys that I will never do that again. Just please don't vote me off tonight."

"Oh Bridgette." said Chris on a monitor.

"Chris. What do you want?" asked Bridgette angrily.

"I just thought that your teammates would like to see what you had to say about them today." said Chris. Chris then started playing Bridgette's confessional earlier today. At the end of it, everyone looked at her with even more anger. Even Ella and Dawn were angry at her.

"You're the only normal one huh?" asked Scarlett.

"Oh zombies are a joke huh?" asked Shawn.

"Bridgette, normally I don't speak so lowly of people, but that was a very harsh thing to say about us. I am rather disgusted that you even said that." said Dawn.

"And I thought that we were such good friends too." said Ella sadly. The Maggots team decided to continue walking without Bridgette, leaving her alone in the woods.

"I deserve this." she said sadly.

(Killer Rats)

"Hey man, good job getting us the win in today's challenge. You really came through for us." said Trent as he patted Tyler on the back.

"Yeah, great job Tyler!" said Sky.

"Yeah great job." said Amy rather sarcastically.

"Well guys, I think I'm gonna hit the hay soon." said Dave. Sky then grabbed him by his hair.

"Oh no, you and I are gonna have a very long talk about what you pulled today, collar or not. Let's go." said a rather angry Sky. She started walking back to the house with Dave following her rather timidly.

"Geez, he's really in the doghouse huh?" asked Topher.

"Oh yeah man…heh heh…I'm gonna take a walk, I'll see you guys at the house." said Tyler nervously. He then began to walk into the woods, not noticing that Samey was right behind him.

"Tyler, can I ask you a question?" asked Samey.

"Oh man…you were following me, umm sure yeah, ask me a question." said Tyler.

"What do you think of my twin Amy?"

"Oh Amy…well, I think that she is uhh…" Tyler didn't know what to say.

"It's alright Tyler, you can tell me. No one else is here."

"Oh well, I saw Amy yelling at you about your relationship with Topher. Amy has forced me into an alliance with her, Trent, and Izzy to eliminate you and Topher. Whew, I feel ten times better now that I got that off my chest. But to answer your question, I think your twin is a witch." said a relived Tyler. He then began to walk off to the house. Samey was shocked to hear this, or she would've been had it been that she actually was Samey. She wiped the makeup off of her face and it showed that she had a beauty mark. Amy began to twitch a little bit after hearing all that.

(Confessional)

Amy – "So that's why he was reluctant to be in an alliance with us, because he saw me yelling at Sparemey yesterday. I'm either going to have to get him to follow my every command, or have him voted off immediately. UGH! Why does everything have to be so difficult!? All I want to do is just get rid of Topher and Sparemey. At least he hasn't informed Samey. I doubt he'll do that after revealing all that to me. But Topher though…that's a different story."

(End of Confessional)

(Elimination Ceremony)

"Well Maggots, I just wanted to say that I was looking over the votes, and this had to be the first time I've ever seen a unanimous vote that wasn't tampered with in some way. Bridgette, did you vote for yourself?" asked Chris.

"I did. After what happened with my team, I knew that they would vote for me today. I might as well have voted for myself. It's not like my vote would've made much of a difference. This just means that I get to see Geoff again. I want to say to my team though, I really am sorry for today. I didn't mean what I said in a mean way. I just hope that someday, you guys can forgive me." said Bridgette.

"Oh Bridgette, I forgive you already!" said Ella. She ran to give Bridgette a hug before Bridgette was about to take the Slingshot of Shame.

"Ehh, why not, I'll forgive you too. I mean my whole zombie thing creeped even Jasmine out at first. I was being a bit hard, and I apologize." said Shawn.

"Even with all that, you're still a comrade, and I always have comrades' backs." said Brick.

"You have a clear aura now. I can forgive you as well, Bridgette. I apologize for my hostile words that I said earlier." said Dawn.

"What the heck, I might as well join in, as this is most likely the last time I will make your acquaintance." said Scarlett.

"Yes, we are friends united again!" said Leonard.

"Yeah." said Harold cheerfully.

"Are we done with all the sappy love and affection? Because I have a slingshot waiting to send someone off to their almost immediate death…I mean to safety." said Chris. Bridgette nodded and made her way to the Slingshot. Chris pressed his button and Bridgette went screaming into the air.

"Seven down, fifteen more to go. Will the Maggots lose three straight or will the Rats be reacquainted with the slingshot? Will Amy have Trent in a chokehold for the whole competition, and what will happen to Tyler now that Amy knows his secret? Will Scarlett and Harold do anything but cause their team…and I trouble? Will Topher ever tell Samey the truth about everything? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!" said Chris.

Remaining Contestants:

Screaming Maggots: Scarlett, Harold, Leonard, Ella, Dawn, Shawn, Brick

Killer Rats: Amy, Samey, Topher, Trent, Sky, Dave, Izzy, Tyler

Eliminated Contestants:

Courtney, Noah, Mike, Jo, Lightning, Heather, Bridgette

**AN: I just want to say, thank you to irkengirl for giving me the idea of this challenge. I had a lot of fun writing this. I want to say, keep on reviewing and giving challenge ideas. I'm running out of ideas from people, and if there aren't any challenge ideas, then this story will be on hiatus until then. Lastly, I want to say I do not own Total Drama in its entirety. Enjoy!**

**Defan777**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Defan777 just wanting to say that this is Chapter 8 of Total Drama Redux. I want to take all of you who continue to read this. This challenge is from the very persistent guest and it is a Mutant Taming challenge. Hope that you all enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Tame the Mutants

"Last time on Total Drama Redux, the campers had to go through a footrace on the beach with a few added things to it. Collars were put onto each of their necks to cause a little mayhem for the contestants. Some of the collars did good things, some not so much. We saw a side of Amy we had never seen before, we saw Sky viciously beat on Dave, and we saw Leonard speaking fluent Swedish. Ultimately, it was Bridgette who took the boot because a certain host played a certain confessional of her aka me! This week, the campers are gonna have to face off with some…interesting animals and such, and you'll see it right here on TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!" yelled Chris.

[Opening Theme]

(Screaming Maggots)

"Well great, now we only have seven members to their eight. I wonder if we really should've voted for Bridgette or someone who deserved it more than she did." said Shawn as he gave a look towards Scarlett.

"I think that we let our anger and frustration get the better of us, Shawn. Do not take it out on just yourself, we're all to blame for Bridgette getting eliminated." said Dawn.

"Even if she did lose the challenge for us, she was a comrade, but more so, a friend." said Brick.

"Oh, I can't sit here and listen to all this depressing talk." said Ella. Ella then began to walk off outside the cave.

"Shawn, do not follow. She needs to be alone to clear her aura." said Dawn as she noticed that Shawn was about to get up. Shawn then sat down rather reluctantly.

(Confessional)

Shawn – "With Bridgette gone, I'm worried about the state of our alliance. Because if we start to collapse, this'll leave Scarlett a chance to eliminate all of us, and I really don't want to know what she'll do if she wins this competition."

(End of Confessional)

As the four of them were talking, Scarlett, Harold, and Leonard were all talking with each other.

"And that my friends is how you make an invincibility potion! If you want, I can write down the instructions for you if you forget." said Leonard.

"Absolutely." said Harold. Scarlett just gave both of them a curious look.

(Confessional)

Scarlett – "Look, normally I wouldn't judge during these circumstances that it's four versus three, but I'm not so sure that Leonard is really in this competition. He certainly doesn't act like it. And Harold just goes along with it. I wonder if this is some clever ruse they have between each other, or the fact that they're just incredibly weird."

(End of Confessional)

"Harold, a moment if I may?" asked Scarlett.

"Why of course, I'll be right back Leonard. Write down those instructions for me." said Harold.

"Alright." said a cheerful Leonard. He then started walking outside of the cave to go find something to write on.

"So what is it that you want to talk about, Scarlett?"

"I want to discuss the state of the team now. With Bridgette gone, their alliance is getting weaker and weaker as we speak. I'm thinking that we should eliminate the players from strongest to weakest. That would mean that we either eliminate Shawn or Brick first and then build our way down."

"I like the idea of that, you do come up with the best ideas." Scarlett then began to blush a little bit after hearing that.

(Confessional)

Harold –"I've won her over. Good. Now the second part of my plan can commence. I'll go with Scarlett's idea for now, but when it comes to after the merge, I'll eliminate her when I feel like she's just a liability. Scarlett is great and all, but she's got nothing on Leshawna."

(End of Confessional)

Meanwhile, Leonard was walking through the woods in search of something to write on when he heard some crying from nearby. It was Ella.

"Ella, fair maiden, why is it that you are crying?" asked Leonard.

"Oh, hi Leonard, it's just that, I had never heard my voice like that yesterday, and it really upset me. This time, everything is so difficult, I feel like Chris has something against me, and there's something else too." said Ella.

"May I ask to what you might be speaking of?"

"I had the thought that I could find my prince here. So far, no guy has been speaking to me much except Shawn and Brick."

"Well Ella, do not worry, one day you will find this prince and live in a castle together. And I could be your castle's wizard!"

" You mean it?"

"Of course, Ella! Now wipe those tears away." Ella then wiped her eyes and began walking with Leonard.

(Confessional)

Ella – "That was so nice of Leonard to do that. He's right, I must not give up on my quest to not only win this competition, but to also find my prince that I so desire!"

(End of Confessional)

(Killer Rats)

Amy was in her room thinking about what move that the team should do to eliminate Samey and Topher, when all of a sudden, Trent walked into the room.

"Hey Amy." said Trent.

"Oh, Trent, I'm glad you're here. There's something that I want to talk with you about." said Amy.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I think that Tyler is working with Samey and Topher in trying to eliminate us."

"Really? Isn't Tyler in an alliance with us? Why would he go and do something like that?"

"Tyler isn't that nice guy that you've known for all these years. He's just playing us for fools. I heard one of his conversations that he was going to help both of them to eliminate everybody on this team until they were the only three left."

"I don't know, I mean, I've known Tyler for a while and he seems like such a nice guy."

"Look, it's either me, or him. Make your choice, but don't go blaming me when you're on that slingshot one of these nights."

"You're right, I'm just being stupid right now."

(Confessional)

Amy – "Gosh, he really is stupid. But I need to keep his trust, and if that means that I have to stay in this relationship, then fine. As long as I know I got someone against Tyler, that's what matters right now."

(End of Confessional)

Amy then went and kissed Trent.

"Thanks, Trent, I knew you'd side with me." said Amy trying to sound as sincere as she could.

"Hey don't mention it." Said Trent. He then went and hugged Amy. Amy returned the hug and gave a wicked smile as she saw Samey walking down the hall and saw both of them.

"Oh no…" said Samey as she saw both of them. She then began to run outside.

Meanwhile, Sky was sitting alone outside when Dave saw her and took a seat next to her.

"Dave, I think we need to talk." said Sky.

"Sure, what about?"

"I want to talk…about us."

"Oh, and what about us?" Dave gave her a very curious look.

"Dave…I don't think this is working out much at all."

"What do you mean? What isn't working out at all?"

"Us, Dave, us. This thing with us, isn't working out the way I wanted it or imagined it to. Dave, when I first met you on Pahkitew Island, I thought that you were one of the nicest, most amazing guys I had ever met. Now, I don't think that, all I see is someone who hasn't been committing to being a team player and someone who I don't think even cares about winning." said an angry Sky.

"Of course I care about winning, Sky. I definitely am being a team player. I want to win this competition of us, Sky." said Dave.

"Dave…I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore." said Sky. She then ran off and started to cry. Dave sat there in disbelief of what had just happened.

(Confessional)

Dave – 'Are you KIDDING ME!? The girl I fought over for an entire season and on every single episode of this crappy season dumped ME!? I was being a team player, I was trying to help this team win…for the most part, but this isn't fair! This is all Trent's fault, when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna STRANGLE HIM!" Dave then left the confessional by kicking the door open.

(End of Confessional)

On the beach, Topher was still looking for his phone, when he finally found it lodged between two rocks.

"There's my phone. Geez, why did I have to do this?" asked Topher to himself. Suddenly, he heard someone's voice calling for him.

"Topher, what are you doing in the water?" asked Samey.

"Crap…" he thought to himself. "Oh nothing, Sammy, you don't have to worry. I was uhh, taking a swim that's all." said Topher.

"With all your clothes on? That's a bit weird you think?"

"Yeah haha, I'll be back to the house soon. I'll meet you there."

"Alright, Topher, when you get back, we need to talk about something. It has to do with Amy." Samey then began to walk off to the house again. Topher let out a sigh of relief until,

"Hey Topher!" yelled Tyler from the beach.

"Geez, can't anybody leave me alone for like five minutes." said Topher to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, Tyler. What are you doing?"

"I was wondering, if Samey told you about what I told her yesterday."

Topher nearly broke his phone after hearing Tyler say that. Tyler had told her something but she didn't tell him? Topher put the phone back into his pocket and started making his way to the beach.

"No, she didn't. What did you tell her?"

'Oh, I thought she would've told you. Well the other day, I saw Amy yelling at Samey and she said that if she didn't stop her relationship with you, then she would personally vote her off. She forced me into an alliance with her Trent, and Izzy. They have plans to vote you and Samey off." said Tyler.

"Whoa, Amy said that?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't lie about that." Tyler then began to walk off back to the house.

(End of Confessional)

Topher – "Great. Now I have a suspicious girlfriend, a twin that wants to see my girlfriend and I voted off, and a jock that knows more than I do when it comes to Sammy. Geez, how much worse could this get?" Topher heard a buzz coming from his phone and immediately pulled it out to see what it was. "Oh, it's not the network, it's only my mom sending me a picture of Chef my cat. Thanks a lot mom. That could've been the network."

(End of Confessional)

"Will all the campers on the island make their way to the far end of the island? I've got a surprise for all of you!" said Chris on the intercom.

(Far End of the Island)

"Umm Chris, what exactly is in the cages?" asked Shawn.

"I'm glad you asked, Shawn. To all the contestants that are still remaining from Revenge of the island, do you remember what the theme was then?" asked Chris.

"Toxic waste, and mutated animals?" said Brick.

"That's correct, Brick." Chris and Chef then began to laugh after he said that.

"Chris, what did you do?" asked Dawn.

"Oh nothing, except bring in some mutants from Wawanakwa to here. Today's challenge is a nostalgic challenge that reminds of the all the great times I had during Revenge. You all will be taming mutants. I've taken mutants from the remains of Wawanakwa and brought them here. Each person will be given a mutant to tame, all you have to do, is bring it back here and prove to me that you have tamed it. And trust me, I'll know if you didn't." said Chris. Chef then began to open the cages revealing the mutants that they would have to tame. He handed each of the contestants on the Mutants, a mutant gopher, except Scarlett.

"Scarlett, I feel this is a fitting punishment for the pain that you caused me last season." said Chris. Chef then began to open the biggest cage. The mutant inside the cage was,

"Is that a..?" asked Scarlett.

"This Scarlett, is Larry. Larry, meet Scarlett." said Chris. Larry screamed in front of Scarlett.

"That is…quite unnerving."

"It should be, this is what you get for being a psycho!" yelled Chris. Chef then began to open all the cages for the Rats to reveal that they contained mutant rats. Amy however got nothing.

"Hey, where's my rat?" asked an irritated Amy.

"Oh Amy, I got something special for you." said Chris. Chef opened an average sized cage to reveal what was inside.

"Is that…Ezekiel?" asked Trent.

"Who the heck is Ezekiel?" asked Amy.

"This as the original contestants and Brick will remember clearly as Ezekiel. Or what was formally known as Ezekiel. I don't know what went wrong with him. He kind of went feral you know?" said Chris.

"Yeah, because you made him that way." said Tyler.

"I don't know what you're talking about Tyler. You saw him go insane by the time the finale of World Tour happened. I'm just making Amy teach him to be a human again." said Chris trying to sound sincere. Tyler and Harold gave irritated looks at Chris.

"Now there will be two parts to this challenge, the first…is to catch your mutants, the second is to tame them, like a pet. Scarlett and Amy, I think you two will have the hardest time with this." Chris then began to scare off all the mutants by blowing his airhorn into the air. The mutants, Larry, and Ezekiel all ran off into Pahkitew Island. First team to come back here and show me all the tamed mutants wins. Now go!" yelled Chris. The contestants then began to run off into the woods.

"How much do you want to bet Amy can't tame Ezekiel?" asked Chris.

"I'll bet you two hundred that she can." said Chef. They shook hands and then began to walk off laughing. Just as they began walking, they noticed Dawn and Ella had already tamed their mutants.

"What…but…how did…what!?" said Chris.

"It was very easy, they were just afraid, so we helped them. Ella sang to them and I stroked them several times. They calmed down after that." said Dawn. Chris gave an irritated look to both of them.

"Ugh, fine, you two can go back to the cave if you want. You guys are done with the challenge." Dawn and Ella then happily left for their cave.

(Confessional)

Chris – "I really hate those two."

(End of Confessional)

(Screaming Maggots)

"Well, Brick, this challenge doesn't seem too bad right?" asked Shawn.

"This reminds me too much like Revenge. I hated those mutant animals. I went into this mine once, and it was really dark in there, and all these mutant gophers controlled by Zeke was taking everybody. Boy, do I feel bad for Amy." said Brick.

"No one feels bad for Amy. If you saw her on Pahkitew, she was horrible. I believe she still is. But Amy doesn't even compare to Scarlett. Scarlett better know what she's doing, I don't want to lose three straight challenges." Just as he finished, he noticed two mutant gophers in front of him.

"Brick, look, gophers." said Shawn. Brick noticed them and started going for them. The gophers could smell him and went to attack him. One of them bit into his leg while the other one bit into his arm.

"AH! GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!" yelled Brick. Shawn started to laugh until he felt a bite on his head. He saw that it was a gopher.

"AH! THIS THING IS TRYING TO EAT MY BRAIN!" yelled Shawn. Leonard then came and started looking for his gopher.

"Shawn, you have my gopher. Give it to me!"

"GEE LEONARD, I'D LOVE TO! EXCEPT THIS THING IS EATING MY BRAIN! WHY DON'T YOU GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" yelled Shawn at him. Leonard then began to flip through his spellbook to try and find something to help.

"Don't worry guys, I'm ok!" said Brick. He had gotten bit on almost every part of his body. The gophers looked tired after doing that and were asleep in his arms. Brick then fell to the ground unconscious. Shawn, Leonard, and the gopher biting Shawn's head looked at him weirdly after that. Leonard then calmly grabbed his mutant gopher and started making his way back to Chris.

Meanwhile, Scarlett was trying to look for Larry.

"How hard can it be to find a mutated Dionaea Muscipula on an island like this?" asked Scarlett to herself. Just as she said this, Harold emerged from the woods, having tamed his gopher.

"Hello again, Scarlett. I see that you're trying to find that mutated Venus Flytrap?" asked Harold.

"Unfortunately yes. Believe it or not, this plant is a lot harder to find then I had thought." said Scarlett.

"Do you need any help?"

"Help would be nice, I won't lie about that. But, I think I can do it alone. Go to Chris. I can handle this alone." said Scarlett.

"Suit yourself." said Harold. Harold then walked away leaving Scarlett all alone.

(Confessional)

Scarlett – "I should've accepted his help. This is what I get for being so prideful of myself."

(End of Confessional)

(Killer Rats)

"So all we need to do is to find and tame our mutants? Sounds easy enough." said Tyler."

"Yeah man, we got this." said Trent. Amy gave Trent a dirty look after he said that.

"I mean, what do you care? Go somewhere else man." said Trent.

"Umm, what?"

"You heard me, get lost."

"Umm, okay then?" A very confused Tyler started making his way away from Trent and Amy.

"Trent, remember what I told you. Tyler can't be trusted." said Amy.

"Yeah yeah."

"So tell me about Ezekiel. Was he really a contestant?"

"Yeah he was. But that was before he went feral. I don't know about him now. All I can tell you is to be careful." Amy gave an irritated sigh.

(Confessional)

Amy – "No really? Thanks a lot captain obvious."

(End of Confessional)

After Trent had said that to Amy, he discovered a mutant rat. He quickly grabbed it and started to make his way back to Chris.

"See you back at Chris!" said Trent as he continued to go to Chris.

"Hey WAIT! UGH!" said a very frustrated Amy. She then started to walk off.

Meanwhile, as Tyler was running trying to find his rat, he ran into someone he had not anticipated.

"OW! That hurt!" yelled Tyler as he ran into that someone.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Tyler." said Sky.

"It's alright. What's with you? You seem upset."

"Well, I broke up with Dave." Sky said sadly. Tyler gave her a sad look.

"Well, geez, that really sucks."

"And now I think that he's following me and trying to see why I broke up with him. He thinks it's because of Trent, but it's because of the fact that I can't stand being around him anymore. He's not the same Dave that I remembered during Pahkitew." said Sky.

"Ah man, Sky, I'm sorry to hear that. You wanna just hang out with me and get these rats? Trent for some reason kicked me out of his group with Amy, so I'm kind of alone."

"Trent did that?" Sky asked very surprised.

"Yeah, he's been acting a bit weird lately, you think there's something going on between him and Amy?" Sky gave Tyler a nervous glance upon hearing that.

(Confessional)

Sky – "If Trent is in a relationship with Amy, that means that Amy must have a plot to get all of us kicked off. I can't let that nor her ruining Trent happen. Trent seems like a nice guy and I like having him as a friend, Amy is just going to ruin that."

(End of Confessional)

Sky decided that going with Tyler would be a lot safer than going alone to get the rats, so she decided to accompany him. What she had feared was that Dave was following her, to which he was from afar.

"I knew something was up! First it's Trent, and now it's Tyler? Who's next, Topher?" asked a very angry Dave to himself. Just as he said this, he heard a growling sound right next to him. He looked to see that it was a mutant rat covered in dirt.

"Eww! Go away you disgusting creature." The rat then got angry after hearing him say that and began to get closer to him.

"Uh, nice rat? I didn't really mean that. You're really cute…except for that death stare you have in your eyes and the fact that you're covered in dirt." The rat continued to get closer. Dave got scared and started to run off from the rat with the rat chasing him. A pause came onto the screen.

"How will the Rats fair? Where the heck is Samey and Topher? Will Scarlett ever find and tame Larry? Will Amy actually tame Ezekiel? Chris then began to laugh after hearing himself say that. Will Dave call out Sky? And where is Izzy!? Chris then whispered to Chef that they need to go find her. Find out when we come back!"

(Commercial Intermission)

"Topher, can I ask what you were doing in the water today? It was kind of weird to see you in there for no reason." said Samey as she and Topher were walking.

"Oh, umm nothing, just taking a little swim is all." said Topher.

"Topher, you're not lying to me are you?"

"What!? Lie to you!? That's ridiculous. I would never lie to you Sammy. You know I wouldn't." Topher nervously reached into his pockets to make himself look casual.

"Hmm, then you're just weird. Taking a swim with all your clothes on. But I like weird. Normal is a bit dull honestly." said Samey. Topher then gave a sigh of relief as he took his hands out of his pocket.

"How about I do something for the both of us. I'll go get the rats, and you can wait at the end and tame them. It'll be easier that way if one of us does something and the other one does the other."

"I like the idea, I'll meet you at the far end of the island!" Topher then immediately broke into a sprint back. When he noticed that Samey was no longer around, he checked his phone to see if he had gotten a call or anything. He looked to see that he had received a text from the network. It read, "Topher Anderson, we have been noticing that you have been sending us messages and calls on a constant basis. We would like to inform you that it's going to take a lot more than begging to make us believe that you should replace Chris McLean."

"Really? I can totally replace him if I could. I just have to do more to get on their good side!"

(Screaming Gophers)

"These look like roots. And is that a flower? Strange, I haven't seen much flora other than the occasional plant. This seems a bit suspicious." said Scarlett. Scarlett then started to proceed to the flower. As she touched it, the ground beneath her began to shake. She began to run back only to turn around and see that something was emerging from the ground. She then began to realize that this flower was the sensor to…

"Larry. So the flower acts as a sensor. Clever, I must admit. Now how do I tame it…I know just the thing." She then started to make her way to the old treehouse that team Kinosewak lived in. She climbed the ladder and made her way to the guy's side of the treehouse.

"The one time I will every appreciate Max's useless contraptions." She had pulled out one of the helmets from the pig challenge last season that Max used.

She began to climb down the ladder and noticed that Larry had been following her.

"Now to get this helmet unto your head." She noticed that Larry was running closer and closer to her. She decided to do something which was very bold and very stupid at the same time. She tripped Larry while he was running so that he would fall. Larry tripped and fell to the ground. Scarlett saw her chance and put the helmet on top of Larry's head. Larry then got up and stood right in front of Scarlett.

"Perfect." Scarlett then began to laugh wickedly as Larry picked her up and they started to make their way to the far end of the island. Shawn had caught a glimpse of all of this as he started to make his was to the far end of the island.

(Confessional)

Shawn – "I knew Scarlett was a pyscho, but this is just ridiculous. Taming mutant plants!? What's next?"

(End of Confessional)

(Killer Rats)

"I wonder where this Ezekiel is. UGH, if only Trent were here to do this. This is so stupid!" said Amy to herself. What she didn't know was that Ezekiel was following her the entire time. As soon as Amy stopped to catch her breath, Ezekiel pounced on Amy.

"EWW! What are you!? Some kind of mutant freak!?" Ezekiel just looked at her curiously. He decided to try and kiss Amy. Amy started to scream.

"AH! SOMEONE HELP ME! THIS FREAK OVER HERE IS TRYING TO KISS ME! GET HIM OFF!" Just as soon as she said this, someone came to help her.

"TRENT!" Trent saw what was happening and hit Ezekiel in the face. It knocked Ezekiel out cold. Amy started to twitch after witnessing what had just happened.

"You alright?" asked Trent.

"Eh…I…what…is….what…." said Amy.

"You're not making any sense, Amy." Amy continued to twitch after he said that. Trent gave a sigh and picked her up on his back. He wrapped her arms around him and picked up Ezekiel in his arms.

(Far End of the Island)

"Uh Chris, I couldn't find Izzy." said Chef.

"What do you mean you couldn't find her!? That girl is a psycho! Who knows what she could be doing!" said Chris. Chris then regained his composure after he saw some of the contestants coming.

"Well look here, the Maggots have their gophers. Is Brick alright?"

"He…kind of got mauled by the gophers. I got mauled by Leonard's gopher." said Shawn. Brick was speaking gibberish and Leonard just looked away.

"That's funny I will admit. Alright go to your team's side. Dawn and Ella already had their mutants tamed as soon as the challenge started so they are right there." Shawn and Leonard began to drag Brick as the gophers followed. Harold shortly arrived after that.

"Where's Scarlett?"

"She'll be here, don't worry." said Harold as he made his way to his team's side. Samey then arrived with two rats.

"Why do you have two rats?"

"Oh, well I got Topher's as well. We decided to have someone get both of our rats and then the other tames them." said Samey.

"An interesting strategy. Alright." Samey went to her team's side. Shortly thereafter, Topher, Sky, Tyler, and Dave all arrived with Rats (except Topher).

"Where's your twin?" asked Tyler.

"How should I know?" said Samey very irritated. All the contestants including Chris and Chef felt the earth shaking after she said that. Chris looked from afar to see that something was coming.

"Larry!? But how did you do that!?" asked Chris in amazement.

"It was very easy. I just incorporated what Max failed to comprehend. That this device could be used on something other than a pig." said Scarlett as Larry let her down.

"No! But…you were supposed to get eaten!"

"But I didn't and since I believe that all of my teammates and I have our mutants and have them clearly tamed, that makes us the winners?"

"We have to wait and see if Trent and Amy have theirs tamed or not." Chris then saw that Trent was carrying Amy and Ezekiel with a rat following him.

"Trent, did Amy tame Ezekiel?" asked Chris.

"Umm, well you see Chris, I uh,…no she didn't. He tried to kiss her so I went and knocked him out cold." said Trent. A snicker came from the whole Rats team after hearing that.

"Well then, I guess that means that the Maggots win! Rats, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony today. And Scarlett, GET THAT HELMET OFF OF LARRY!" yelled Chris. Scarlett obliged to hearing this and took the helmet off of Larry. The contestants all left for their living areas after that.

"Don't worry Larry, I'll never do something like this again. I'll never let that psycho take control of you ever again." said Chris compassionately. Just as he said this, he heard a scream coming from the sky. It was Izzy.

"Izzy!? Where the heck were you? And where's your rat!?" asked Chris.

"Oh the rat? We were supposed to bring it back? I kind of got hungry in the middle of the challenge, so I ate it!" said Izzy. The Rats team gasped after hearing that.

"So even if she had showed up and Amy had done her thing, we would've lost anyway!?" said an angry Sky.

"Looks like it. Rats, see you at the elimination ceremony." said Chris as he started to walk off with Larry.

(Elimination Ceremony)

"Well Rats, welcome back to the elimination ceremony. It's been a while hasn't it?" asked Chris. The Rats groaned a little bit. Amy was still twitching a little bit after what had happened today.

"Amy, you alright there?" asked Chris.

"Yeah…I….what….is…Zeke…it…." said Amy. Chris threw her a marshmallow.

"Don't worry Amy, you're safe. For now that is. And so are you Trent." Chris then threw Trent a marshmallow. Trent then picked up Amy and started to make their way back to the house.

"Now then, when I call your name, you're safe for another day. Tyler, Sky, Samey, and Topher, you're all safe." said Chris. This left just Izzy and Dave.

"Izzy, you're here because instead of taming your mutant, you decided that it would be a good idea to eat the rat." Izzy then let out a burp after he said that.

"And it was delicious too!" yelled Izzy.

"And Dave, you're here because you failed to actually tame your mutant, but instead ran from it like a little girl." Dave let out a groan.

"And the Rat that will be going home today is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy." said Chris. Izzy just gave a shrug.

"Eh, I kind of expected this. It doesn't come to much surprise to me honestly." said Izzy. Chef then grabbed her and took her to the Slingshot of Shame. Chris then quickly pushed the button and Izzy went flying into the air cheering as she was launched off.

"Man that girl is still weird all these seasons later. Now…" said Chris as he was about to start the ending. All of a sudden,

"Chris, I want to say that I quit the competition." said an angry Dave. Everybody gave a gasp, especially Sky.

"WHAT!? Dave, why do you want to quit this competition?" asked Sky.

"You want to know why, Sky? You really want to know? It's because of YOU! All I wanted was for you to be my girlfriend, and I got what I wanted. Yes, I didn't care about winning this stupid competition because I had won you. And then today, you decided to go and break up with me. Was it because of Trent? NO! Was it because of Tyler? NO! I found out why you did. It was because you didn't care about me anymore! Chris, I want out of this competition. I will NEVER forgive you for this, Sky." said a very angry Dave.

"You sure brah? You know there's no coming back once you're gone." said Chris.

"Absolutely." said Dave. Dave then started to make his way onto the Slingshot of Shame. Chris then pressed the button and Dave went screaming, "FREEDOM!"

"Well, you saw it here guys I got to watch two competitors fly through the air today! Nine down, but thirteen remain. How will the Rats fair with losing two players? Will the Maggots win another challenge, or will the Rats even this out? How will Sky deal with hearing all that from Dave? Will Topher continue to lie to Samey? And will I get to sue Scarlett for what she did to Larry? Probably. But to answer all those other questions, tune in to the next episode of TOTAL…DRAMA…REDUX!" yelled Chris.

Remaining Contestants:

Screaming Maggots – Scarlett, Ella, Dawn, Shawn, Leonard, Brick, Harold

Killer Rats – Trent, Amy, Samey, Topher, Sky, Tyler

Eliminated Contestants:

Courtney, Noah, Mike, Jo, Lightning, Heather, Bridgette, Izzy, Dave

**AN: How was this chapter? I hoped that it was alright. I apologize if this felt a bit rushed or whatnot, but at that point, I feel like you could've guessed who might've been voted off. I also don't want to go over 5,500-6,000 words very often as my hand starts to cramp up after that point. The merge is coming up in about 4 more episodes I want to say, and I have the idea to bring someone back. I will open a poll and I want you guys to vote on who comes back. Keep on reviewing and posting challenge ideas! Next one is another one by digimedas. I want to thank the persistent guest for giving me the idea for this challenge. Hope that you all enjoyed this!**

**Defan777**


End file.
